You Got Me
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: Don't wait for the right moment. For if you wait too long, someone else might steal it from you. Love is a risk, happiness is a choice. Which one will you choose?
1. 21 Guns

**A/N: I Do Not Own Victorious**

* * *

"Racetrack to Motherboard, this is Beau and Lil' Red. Can we get a 20 on the target?"

"Vehicle in pursuit is going northwest on Grand towards 3rd street."

"Thank you, Shades."

"Hey bro, just remember to make sure you get the right guy this time," he joked.

"Har har, we got this."

Five minutes later, at a city bank near downtown, a heist was being attempted. Not even one minute soon after, the police was onsite. The one who was referred to as Beau was able to capture a suspect, while Lil' Red was able to protect the civilians. Unfortunately, the other accomplices had escaped. Fortunately, they were not able to steal any money.

"Dammit, they got away."

"We really need more back up next time."

"Why don't you tell your best friend that," Beau chuckled.

"Hey, she's your girlfriend," Lil Red giggled.

By the time they reached the station, it was around 9 PM. The usual team, with the exception of one part timer, was in the office.

The Central Street police station was the strongest and sharpest headquarters Los Angeles has ever had. Their secret weapon: the six-sigma troop. Six-sigma, in the business world, is a measure of quality that strives for near perfection. It's a discipline; a data-driven approach and methodology for eliminating defects in any process. In this case, the six offers that were a part of six-sigma strives to make Los Angeles a safer place, victoriously stopping one crime at a time.

Let's introduce the team, shall we? The best male on the squad was Beck Oliver, code name: Beau. He was definitely something to look at, and he was the alpha dog. His girlfriend, the scariest female anyone will ever meet, was Jade West. She seems mysterious and inviting at first, but she can use a regular object better than any knife can do. That's why they call her scissors – those were her specialty. Cat Valentine was your typical LA girl. Tiny, cute, energetic, and a bit clueless, but when she put her badge on, child's play was set aside and crime was her playground. Her fiery red hair meant business. Code name: Lil' Red. Then came the ringleader of the group, Tori Vega. Not only was she the chief's daughter but she always had the master plan to get out of any situation. Her father's biggest case was trying to pry off the many suitors she had because she was clearly very pretty. Code name: Cheekbones (For Jade, it was Diva). These four were the field officers, most of the time on scene. Behind the scenes, in the van were the final two members of the squad. Andre Harris, code name: Shades; and Robbie Shapiro, code name: Specs. Andre would be used on the field only when needed. He had an intimidating nature that they only asked for him on special cases. Robbie, well he was the smart one of the group. A high ranking officer as well, he knew the computer systems, the gadgets and the weapons like the back of his hand. This was six-sigma.

Sometimes, Trina Vega, Tori's sister and the chief's other daughter, would accompany them on missions, but for the most part, she had a desk job at the station, filing reports and doing background research.

David Vega, the Big Daddy, was the chief officer for six-sigma. He was one of the three most powerful officers in Los Angeles. And even more powerful ever since he formed six-sigma four years prior. When Tori and her friend Andre graduated from high school, they spent a summer in the junior police academy and met the others. David liked them so much that he recruited them before the CIA or FBI could snatch the bunch. Next to the SWAT team, six-sigma was the go-to for major crimes in Los Angeles.

"So, how mad do you think chief will be?" Andre asked.

"He shouldn't be too upset. We caught one of the guys," Beck replied.

"Yeah but do you think he's going to talk?" Robbie questioned.

"We'll see," Beck said.

Officer Vega, Tori and Jade entered through the doors and found the others.

"You let them get away?" was the first thing he said.

"We didn't know it would be so many guys, sir," Beck stood up.

"Well neither did we so I guess I can't get too upset," he sighed. "Good thing you guys caught one of them. Where's the guy?"

"He's in the holding cell with Cat and Trina," Andre answered.

Jade noticed Beck's forehead was bruised.

"Ouch, babe. You hurt yourself?" she walked up to her boyfriend and poked the tender area.

"Yes and please don't poke me. You know it hurts," he winced from the contact of her finger to his skin.

"Don't be such a baby," she said before sucking face with him.

"Jade. Beck. Please eat each other's faces when you're off the clock," officer Vega chuckled. He was tough, but he was still a parental figure.

The others went to the holding cell to find Cat and Trina doing paper work at the desk and the suspect behind bars.

"Good job Cat, Beck," officer Vega said. "Now, who do we have here?"

Trina handed him the file. "Here daddy, paperwork's all done."

"Thanks baby. Now let's see… Miles Montgomery. Says you've got a history of grand theft auto in three states. Mind explaining to me what you were doing at the bank?"

"Were you trying to cash a check to pay for auto insurance?" Cat wondered. She wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was when it counted.

They all turned to the suspect, a middle-aged man with a balding head and scruffy beard.

"You really think I'm that stupid, huh?" Miles spat.

"Of course not. I know you won't tell us. But I guess you were stupid enough to get behind bars," Beck remarked. "And you had accomplices, correct?"

"You won't get anything out of me," the convict replied.

"And neither will your little buddies. I'm sure they're long gone by now and have forgotten about you," Beck grunted. "So you might as well 'fess up so your charges won't be so harsh."

"Does everything have to have a reason?" he asked.

"What? Were you bored or something? Do you think this is just a hobby for you?" Jade barked.

Miles smirked.

"Man I think we got a sicko over here. Should we transfer him to Twin Palms?" Andre suggested.

"I'm on it," Trina said and dialed the number.

Once the van came and hauled Miles over to the rehabilitation center, the office was finally quiet. Officer Vega and Trina went home while the gang stuck around. They usually only had the after hours to spend time together. Four years ago they were mostly strangers, now they were a pretty tight knit bunch. Beck, Andre and Robbie were fixing some equipment in the van and sipping on some beers, while Jade, Cat and Tori were relaxing on the benches watching the guys.

"Nothing like resting after a hard day's work," Jade said leaning back in her chair, hands behind her head.

"Tell me about it. That bank robbery wiped us out," Tori added.

"Yeah well at least that Miles dude is locked up," Jade said.

"He was a bit aggressive," Cat rubbed her elbow.

"Uh-oh, you ok?" Tori grew a bit concerned.

"I'm fine. It's Beck you guys should be worried about. He got bigger bruises than this," Cat pointed out.

"Yeah, well big or small, better hide that bruise from the guys. They'll go big brother on you," Jade teased.

"Shut up," Cat stuck her tongue out.

"I fixed Beck's bruised earlier with the cream on my desk. Just use that so they won't find out."

"Ok fine," Cat whined.

"So Tori," Jade changed subjects. "You and Andre take that Cancun trip yet?"

"Yeah, and my dad had a heart attack. Of course not, Jade!" Tori remarked.

"How long are you guys going to hide this from your dad, Vega?"

"I don't know but I just know now's not the time to distract my father by him worry about his little girl."

"Oh Tori, when are you going to grow up and just tell your poor dad?" Cat joked.

"Look who's talking," Tori shot back.

"What?" Cat was confused.

"Yeah Cat, you don't even tell us anything about your love life?" Jade added.

"That's because you're supposed to have one in order to talk about one. And I don't have one," she said matter of factly.

"So you mean to tell us in the four years we've known each other that you've only had that one boyfriend, What was his name again, Tor?"

"I think it was Daniel," she mentioned.

"Yeah, Daniel. You only dated him for like 4 months," Jade said.

"And? What's your point?" Cat asked.

"Aren't you over him already?" Jade asked.

"What's your point?" she replied.

"Then why haven't you dated anyone after him?" Tori wondered.

"Is there like a rule that I _have_ to be in a relationship?" Cat questioned.

"No, but a pretty thing like you, I'm surprised you haven't been snatched up yet," Jade told her.

"Well I have and it didn't work out. Oh well. Plus I have more important things to worry about."

"Cat, you work too much. You deserve a break sometimes. And I know we're awesome, but don't you want to have a relationship too?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know. I just want to focus on work right now."

"Is there even a guy in mind?"

"Mmm not really…" her eyes wandered.

"Well, we've got to find you one so you can double, maybe triple date with us some time. You know, once Vega gets the courage to tell her dad about Andre."

"I will, Jade! Soon!" Tori defended.

"You ever wonder what it is girls talk so much about that they are always talking?" Andre wondered as he looked over to the girls.

"Dude. I've been with Jade for four years and I still don't know half the things that go on in her mind. And I'd like to keep it that way," Beck joked.

"But don't you want to know what a girl thinks sometimes?" Andre asked.

"I think if a guy knew what a girl was thinking all the time, it would make it easier on all our lives," Robbie chimed in.

"Then again, if we take a look into their minds, they'll want to know what _we_ think about all the time," Beck pointed.

"And? We talk about hot girls and sports. There's nothing really bad about that," Andre said.

"Not when you're girl's extremely jealous. And let me just say, green is not a good color on Jade," Beck chuckled.

"So are you trying to say like the deeper things we think about?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, we're not all philosophical and sensitive like you," Andre kidded. "But yeah. Something like that."

"Maybe it's good not to know, I mean, ignorance is bliss, right?" Robbie suggested.

"Right," Beck agreed. "But at the same time, ignorance is no excuse. If a girl expects you to know something or read her signs, you sure as hell better pick it up or who knows what her next move will be or not be," they all chuckled at Beck's remark.

"You ever wonder what guys talk about?" Tori said when she looked over at the guys laughing.

"Girls and sports," Jade said. "And stupid boy things."

"Hehe, that's so true," Cat agreed.

"No, like other than that. Like deeper things," Tori said.

"Sometimes. But if they're smart, they wouldn't be hiding it in and just say it out loud."

"Then why do girls do that?" Cat posed.

"Because we're girls. We're supposed to be mysterious. It's what keeps the men at bay," Jade stated.

"Oh you're good," Tori nodded.

"I know," Jade smirked.

"But seriously, I don't know if Andre's ok with us keeping this a secret. He only goes with what I say. Sometimes I wish he would just tell me what he wants."

"Then ask him."

"It's not that easy."

"Yeah Jade, it's not that easy," Cat agreed.

"Oh wah-wah. If a guy is as macho as he says, he'll answer you honestly. So just ask him," Jade said to Tori. "Otherwise, you'll never know and you might miss an opportunity for something better," she added. This one piece of advice was referring to Cat in particular.

* * *

**A/N: ****I reconnected with my 'Robbie' the other day and it seems as if he's still got me under his trance even though I know it'll go nowhere. On top of that, I've been getting a few nods at work events. When you're this busy, ain't nobody got time for love. But I won't shut myself out if the opportunity didn't present itself. Except the thing is… there's this guy. We're friends, let's start there. Sometimes I find myself thinking about him. But we could never work out for many reasons. I just want to know if he even feels anything. And if he doesn't, I honestly wouldn't be crushed because I wouldn't have to wonder 'what if'. But fret not people, he's first and foremost a friend and my little dilemma brought up an idea - this story! Cabbie is in for a ride!**

**Please be patient with me. That's all I ask. And just because I published a new story doesn't mean I'll have free time. I just feel like I owe you guys another story. I'm working on other projects I have for FF so it's not like I'm flaking. Soon I'll be collaborating with a few writers. This fic is not the most poetically written. It's so hard to best my other ones. Nevertheless, I got my message across so I hope you like it.**

**On another note, check out this new fic by AyItsJay called "Screamtorious", a suspense/romance story. He's a great writer, very creative, and it's a promising story that I enjoyed reading and helping him with.**


	2. Don't Charge Me For The Crime

"Hi everyone. Thanks for checking in this early," David Vega announced.

"Did we have a choice?" Jade groggily answered.

"Good morning to you too, Jade," Officer Vega chuckled.

"What's going on, chief?" Andre asked.

"Remember the bank robbery we had about a week ago?"

A murmur of nods passed through the room.

"Well, that wasn't just a one time thing. Turns out these are a group of guys who are a part of a huge series of heists that's been going on for almost a year. They've been stealing money from major banks in different cities then fleeing to another state to get more."

"How many banks have they robbed?" Cat asked.

"Seven," Officer Vega shared.

"Seven?! Man they're good!" Andre replied.

"Andre!" Tori laughed, as well as everyone else.

"Yes, they certainly are. Los Angeles seems like their last stop so it's up to us to stop them," Officer Vega said.

"Where's all the money going?" Cat asked.

"In an off shore account in Canada. Apparently, they were going to flee there with changed identities and fake Canadian citizenships."

"Of course, damn Canadians," Jade scoffed.

"Babe, I'm Canadian," Beck said unaffected.

"I know," she rolled her eyes," But I still love you."

Everyone chuckled at Jade while Beck wore the most confused expression on his face.

"Anyways, the good news is that since they started, only 5 out of the 12 guys remain because they either got caught or died. So we've only got 4 suspects left since we caught Miles the other day," Officer Vega said. "And it looks like with their track record, they only stay around for a maximum of 2 months before fleeing to the next city, but like I said, where else do they have to go since we're at the edge of the Pacific Ocean? Plus, we've got tons of money. They won't leave California until they get their cash."

After the meeting, the gang had some time to spare before their actual shifts started. They were currently in Tori's office chatting about the case.

"So, it says here that the guys' ring leader, Sebastian Gaw- I don't even know how to pronounce that, was captured in their most recent heist in Texas. Now among the remainder are two relatives and two friends," Beck read from the folder.

"You guys think if we interrogate Miles enough that he'll speak? You know, since we know their plan now?" Tori asked.

"Maybe. But most likely not," Jade said while sharpening her favorite pair of scissors.

"Well, Robbie and I did manage to go through his stuff and we found some devices," Andre mentioned. Robbie dug inside his backpack for a paper bag. He spilled the contents on Tori's desk to reveal the items.

"There's no cell phone, but I'm sure since this is a case, Chief will let us touch the stuff," Robbie said.

"What were you guys gong do with it?" Beck asked.

"Throw 'em away. Boss' orders," Andre replied.

"Why would you throw away a perfectly good GPS?" Cat said, picking up a tiny cube from the pile.

"GPS?" Tori wondered. "That's just a cube."

No one believed Cat at first. After all, she may be a tough officer, but she was still pretty naïve outside of the uniform. Except this time, Cat was being serious.

"It's also a GPS," Cat explained. "Robbie, remember when we went to the spy shot on central like two months ago? The clerk said that the newest gear coming in would be-"

"GPS cubes! Oh my gosh, Cat! How could I forget?!" Robbie realized.

"So this is a GPS? Wait, should we dispose of it? They might be able to track us," Tori asked.

"No, this is a one way GPS. They can't track us, Tor. Plus, there's a memory lock in these things. Plug it in to a computer and you can find every destination they've ever inputted since they bought it," Robbie said.

"Wow," Beck was impressed by the cube. The guys plugged the cube into Robbie's laptop and shut out the entire world.

"Whoa! Manhattan, Richmond, Orlando!"

"Chicago, St Paul, Little Rock!"

"And look, San Antonio was the last place before they input Los Angeles. Deng, chief's good!"

Tori, Jade and Cat decided to get coffee at the front desk.

"Boys and gadgets. Everything is a toy to them," Jade scoffed.

"Tell me about it. Andre is obsessed with computers ever since Robbie dragged him into the van that one day."

"My brother used to buy gadgets at the spy store and see which one could sink to the bottom of our pool first," Cat said from no where. This was her regular 'Cat' personality. A little clueless, but cheery nonetheless.

"Why would he waste so much money just to break gadgets?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know, he was bored?" Cat said. "Oh look! Someone brought muffins!" Cat went bonkers on the muffins and started bouncing around, saying hello to the rest of the officers.

"I still don't understand how one minute she can go from a bouncy Cat, and the next to James Bond," Tori said.

"And yet we trust her with a gun in her hands," Jade added. The two girls nodded their heads dumbfounded. "Well, she hasn't killed the wrong person yet so I guess we're ok, right?"

The two girls laughed.

"Come on, this way, punk," An officer said as he brought someone inside the precinct. Trina came in shortly after with the paperwork.

"Hey Trina, what's up with this guy?" Jade asked.

"Drunk in Public. He was super intoxicated and thought he could take on a cop so we're putting him in a holding cell for 24 hours. He seems harmless though," she said.

The drunk stumbled in the holding cell, clearly glassy eyed and still drunk.

"Idiot," Jade and Tori said at the same time.

"Oh hey ladies, like what you see?" the drunk smirked.

"You mean a dumbass who can't control his alcohol intake? I pass," Jade said and walked away.

"What 'bout you sweet cheeks?" he winked.

"I have a boyfriend," Tori said and walked to Jade and Cat.

"The nerve of that guy," Jade said.

"Tell me about it," Tori agreed.

"What guy?" Cat asked as she ate the last bite of her muffin. They pointed to the holding cell at the drunk who was making obnoxious noises. Robbie, Andre and Beck heard the chaos and stepped outside of Tori's office to the where the girls were.

"Hey, shut up!" Beck ordered him.

"Heyyyy Shut up," he repeated with less force.

"Who is this guy?" Andre asked Tori.

"A creep who was hitting on me," she told him.

"Hey, you were hitting on my girl?! Apologize!" Andre yelled.

"Did he hit on you?" Beck asked Jade.

"Why, would you be jealous?" she raised an eyebrow. In a split second the two started making out.

"Oh I get it, these are your boyfriends," the drunk said. It was only then that the drunk noticed Cat was standing at the side. Her red hair and innocent face caught his attention.

"Hey red. Hot damn you're gorgeous," the drunk said.

Because he was standing next to him, Andre noticed from the corner of his eye that Robbie's hands had balled up into fists and he was clenching them.

Cat, taken aback, didn't know what to say.

"Um thanks? But I'm not interested," she told him.

"Why not? I'm cute, you're cute. We'll make cute babies," he spewed.

This caught Cat's attention and nerves. In an instant she went from innocent to feisty. Gotta love her split personality. She got up, walked over to the drunk and met him face to face.

"Hey there pretty lady," he breathed his intoxicated breath on her.

"Lookie here Mr. Suave. I'm not interested. And even if I were, you look so pathetic right now and I certainly don't date people with a track record," she growled. She turned around and walked toward Andre and Robbie.

"Oh, I get it. Four-eyes is your boyfriend, huh? I mean he's the only one left, which is good for him but terrible for you. You're way out of his league. Why don't you try a man instead of a boy?" he boasted.

"Alright, that's enough," Beck said to the guy.

"Quiet pretty boy, I ain't talking to you," the drunk said.

"Beck," Jade simply said.

"On it." Beck walked up to the holding cell and told the drunk to come closer. Getting as close as he could, Beck punched him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

"Next time, learn some manners and talk to the ladies with respect. And Robbie too," he said.

The gang began to walk away.

"This ain't over, Red. I'm gonna make you fall in love with me, you'll see," the drunk coughed.

Cat rolled her eyes and walked back to Tori's office with everyone.

"Hey Robbie," she pulled him aside.

"Hey Cat," he said.

"Don't believe what that guy said, ok? He's an idiot. Any girl would be lucky to have you," she smiled.

"Thanks, Cat," he nodded. Andre walked up to Robbie once Cat walked to the desk.

"Hey man, I know what you're thinking."

"And?"

"Don't think it. I know you're agreeing with the dude that Cat's out of your league. Don't listen to him," Andre encouraged.

"It's hard not to when I believe it too."

"Come on, Rob. You'll get the girl, you'll see."

"I don't know what you're talking about Andre," Robbie pretended.

"Sure you don't. Like I didn't see what you were doing earlier."

"What was I doing earlier?"

"Gripping on to your dignity like your life depended on it," Andre chuckled. "I saw those fists, man."

"Well the guy was making fun of me. Wouldn't you be angry?"

"You were clenching them when the dude was hitting on Cat. And you lost them when he made fun of you. Care to explain _that_? Hmmm?" Andre raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so what? That doesn't mean anything."

"Dude, whether you care to explain it to me or not, you've been denying your feelings and lying to yourself about a certain redhead you've got your eye on. Don't wait for the perfect moment. Someone like drunkie over there might steal it away from you."

Andre walked away to catch up with the others.

Robbie stayed there wondering where he actually stood in anyone's lives. He'd lost so much, become so invisible; did he even have a place anymore? And on top of that, as much as he wouldn't admit it, Andre was right. But who could love a guy like Robbie? Especially a great catch like Cat. Maybe he was better off just admiring her from afar.

"Hey. Pssst. Four eyes!" the drunk wrung him out of his thoughts.

Robbie grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" the drunk called out again.

Robbie didn't walk up to him, but he did turn around to face the drunk.

"What?" Robbie asked impatiently.

"You should totally hook me up with that chick. You're friend's hot," the drunk smirked, his eye contact targeted towards the redhead from across the room.

Robbie turned his head around to gaze at the very redhead. Her beauty could mesmerize anyone.

"Nah man," Robbie mumbled. "She's beautiful."


	3. Guns and Roses

That weekend the precinct was celebrating Tori's birthday. Officer Vega ended everyone's shifts and had a nice gathering for his youngest daughter.

"And Tori; your mother, Trina, and I would just love to wish you a very happy birthday. You're turning into a beautiful young woman and I only wish you find happiness like how I've found it with your mother," Officer Vega said in his toast.

Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade and Trina looked amongst each other and sneered.

Tori gave her dad a huge hug. "Well daddy, I really do hope to have that love you and mom have. But uh… I don't think I have to wait so long to find happiness," she shyly smiled.

"What do you mean, baby?" he dad chuckled.

"I… have a boyfriend, you see," she nervously laughed.

"Oh, a boyfriend, aye?" he smiled. "Who's the lucky fella?"

Tori looked over to her friends, to one person in particular. Robbie and Beck nudged his sides. Andre bravely got up from his seat and walked over to Tori. He side hugged her and timidly smiled at his commanding officer.

"Surprise," she weakly held out her arms in a fanfare to her father.

The look on David Vega's face was priceless. It was a mixture of shock, fury, but subtle joy all at the same time.

"Andre," he said through gritted teeth.

"H-h-hey chief," he replied.

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised," he said.

"You're not?" Tori was hopeful.

"Well you guys work closely together. Watch, the next thing you know, Cat and Robbie will shack up," he chuckled.

Cat and Robbie turned as red as Cat's hair. Maybe even deeper. Beck, Jade, and Tori stifled laughs, and Andre winked at his friend.

"Wait, dad. Does that mean you're ok with Andre and me dating?" Tori clarified.

"I guess. I mean you're a grown woman. I can't control your life. And Andre's a good kid. But if you hurt my daughter, Harris, I-"

"Daddy," Trina interrupted, trying to help her sister out.

"Right. Welcome to the family," he held out his hand for Andre to shake.

"Hey, at least he's not a troublemaker," Beck said to the others.

"Speaking of trouble," Jade pointed to the door.

Cat, Robbie, and Beck turned their heads. Walking through the doors was the drunk from that one night.

"What is drunkie doing here?" Beck wondered.

"Only one way to find out," Jade said dragging Cat along. The drunk saw Cat and immediately smiled, smoothing out his shirt.

"Good evening ladies," he nodded.

"Wow, drunkie's got manners," Jade said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just want to apologize for my rather immature behavior the last time I was here. You know what alcohol does to you," he chuckled.

"Makes you more stupid than you already are?" Jade posed.

"Jade," Cat chuckled. "I think he really is sorry."

"Yes, I really am," he begged.

Jade took a look at him. "Fine. You drinking lately?"

"No, I think I'll lay off on that for a while. Can't be a convict if I want a date with a pretty lady," he winked.

"I have a boyfriend, dude. You know, the one who knocked the wind out of you?"

"I know, I was talking to Red," he said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" Cat raised her hands in defense.

"Well this just got interesting," Jade smiled.

"Hey," Beck interrupted with Robbie. "What's going on over here? This guy any trouble?"

"No, I'm just here to apologize. I'm sorry for being obnoxious," he said to Beck. Then he turned to Robbie. "And I'm sorry for saying those rude things to you."

"It's ok," Robbie said.

"So then why does Cat look like she saw a ghost?" Beck wondered.

"Drunkie asked her out," Jade said bluntly.

"He what?" Robbie said a bit too quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, bro. Are you and Red really dating? I really didn't know."

The others looked at Robbie, even Cat. He looked at the redhead and she looked as if she was curious to know the answer too. But he was probably just dreaming. Why would she not defend herself?

"N-no, we're not," Robbie answered.

Cat looked as if she just found out Santa Claus wasn't real (A/N: He's totally real).

"Sweet!" The drunk replied. "So then I can take you out."

"Um, excuse me, just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I want one," Cat replied.

"Hard to get, aye? I like it," he winked.

"Whoa there buddy. Hey, what's your name anyways?" Jade interjected.

"My apologies, I'm Evan. Evan Smith."

Andre, Tori and Trina finally made it over to the group.

"Hey guys. Whoa, is this the punk from the other day?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah, this is Evan the drunk. He wants to ask Cat out," Jade said.

"Uh, Robbie… I need to ask you something about the report from the other day," Andre said.

"Huh?" Robbie was confused. Andre shook his head and simply dragged Robbie off to the side.

"Dude," Andre started.

"Dude, what?" Robbie asked.

"The punks asking out your girl!" he whisper-yelled.

"Cat's not my girl," Robbie corrected him.

"You know what I mean," Andre said. "What are you going to do?"

"Andre, I don't even know if Cat likes him or not. He has a record, you know? He _was_ the drunk from the other day."

"Hold on," Andre took out his phone and texted someone. Apparently it was Jade. She and Andre nodded and Andre texted another person. This time it was Trina. She looked at Andre and nodded.

"What are you doing, dude?"

"Jade and I just want the best for you and Cat. So Trina's doing a background check on this dude."

"OK…"

"Man, you like Cat. You can't deny it. So stop waiting on the side lines and make your move."

"Andre, we're just friends. Chill. And this takes time."

"Pretty soon you'll run out of time. What are you afraid of?"

"Robbie?" Cat interrupted.

"Oh hey, Cat," Andre said. "That Evan dude bugging you?"

"Well Jade's interrogating him, I think he's more scared than we all are," she giggled. "Do you mind if I talk to Robbie real quick?"

"No problem, Lil' Red. I'm going to help Jade scare the dude," Andre chuckled and walked back to the group.

"What's up, Cat?" Robbie sat at the bench, patting the side for her to sit next to him.

"Um… What should I do about Evan?"

"What do you mean? Is he bothering you? Because I can escort him out if you want," Robbie started to get up.

"No, Robbie," Cat giggled. "Besides, that Evan guy is twice your size."

"Right," he sat back down. "I'll just get Beck and Andre to teach him a lesson then," he chuckled. "So what's up?"

"Well, I mean he is pretty cocky," Cat said. "And he's a drunk. And he's got a record…"

"But…?" Robbie asked.

"Why would you think I would say that?" she giggled.

"There's always a 'but', Cat," Robbie chuckled.

"Hehe, 'butt'," She giggled. Then grew serious again, "Ok, but… I don't know."

"So you're saying he's perfect?" Robbie gathered.

"No, I'm saying I don't know. There's a lot of 'buts'."

"Then tell me these 'but's'," Robbie said.

They laughed for a few seconds because it was just too funny… Butt… Then it grew serious once again.

"Well first of all, I barely know the guy and he's got a record, but that's not enough to judge. And then he sounds like a jerk, but the fact that he's here and apologized shows that he's trying. And I don't have a boyfriend…"

"Um, what's the but in the last one?" Robbie wondered.

Cat looked at him. He looked at her. They tried to read each other but obviously no one spoke up.

"I-I guess there isn't one," she barely whispered.

"Oh."

"I-is there?"

He didn't answer the question.

"M-maybe, if you really are interested in him, there's nothing stopping you. Go on a date with him. If it sucks, then don't see him again. It's as simple as that."

"Easier said than done," she said.

"Give it a go, what have you got to lose?"

"Are you sure?" she pleaded in her eyes.

He glanced over to Andre; his friend was giving him a glare. But he was too coward to listen.

"I'm sure."

* * *

"Harris, Shapiro. Why aren't you guys on the scene with the others?" Trina asked as he passed by the computer lab.

"Chief wants us to focus on the bank heist so we sent the backup squad to help the others," Andre responded.

"Oh yeah? How much surveillance are we looking at?" Trina asked as she stepped inside the room, more interested than before.

"Kind of like a 24 hour thing. We're going to have people monitoring this every day until they strike," Robbie explained. "We've installed 10 cameras on the surrounding streets and right now we're just testing them."

Robbie let Trina to the opposite wall and opened the shelves to reveal about a dozen monitors.

"Whoa!" Trina was taken aback. "You've covered every inch of the bank!"

"That's not the only thing we did," Andre said. He flipped a switch and the three monitors sitting on the desk turned on to show many smaller screens of almost every floor of the national bank including the rooftop and basement.

"No wonder why daddy calls you guys his top dogs," Trina chuckled. "Well, I do have that background check you asked for," she said changing subjects.

"Alright, what's this guy's deal?" Andre asked.

"Name's Evan Jeremiah Smith. Born in Manhattan, grew up in the city. Has one living relative listed in the books. He's gotten a drunk in public, DUI, and moving violations. This guy's an alchy. But nothing in his job that would be harmful to those offenses. He was in finance and worked for a maple syrup conglomerate for about 7 years, and is currently taking a sabbatical."

"Maple syrup? Sounds harmless to me," Andre felt disappointed. In truth, Robbie was a close friend and he was just looking out for him.

"I don't know, I still don't like the guy," Robbie commented.

"That's because he's hitting on Cat," Trina said.

Robbie's eyes widened.

"Dude, did you tell Trina?!" he glared at his friend.

"No, Andre didn't. It's just so obvious to everyone, even my dad saw it," Trina laughed. "And don't worry Rob, I don't think any of us like that Evan guy anyways. You and Cat would make a way cuter couple."

"I don't know you guys," Robbie said.

"Robbie, how many times do I got to tell you to man up and stop doubting yourself" Andre sternly reminded him.

"No, I know that, 'Dre. But Cat seemed kind of interested in Evan."

"Yeah, interested only because he's the first guy in a long time to give her attention. Girls like that. They want to feel wanted."

"Andre' right. Maybe if you showed her some interest she would have liked you too."

"Trina, isn't it obvious Cat likes Robbie too?" Andre asked.

"I have no idea. The girl doesn't show emotion, especially love. How would anyone know what she's thinking," she said.

"What I do know is that she's going to give that Evan guy a chance," Robbie shared.

"And how do you know that?" Andre inquired.

"Because I told her to."

"YOU TOLD HER TO?!" Trina and Andre cried.

"Yeah, she asked me and I said go for it."

"You might as well have paid for their honeymoon tickets, Robbie!" Andre slapped his back.

"Ouch, hey dude!"

"Robbie, are you going to seriously sit in the sidelines your entire life? Stop letting people walk all over you and man up!" Andre grunted.

"But how? He's already pursuing her," Robbie defended.

"So? That doesn't mean anything yet," Trina chimed in. "If you like Cat then go tell her before Evan or someone else does first."


	4. Too Afraid To Love You

**A/N: JMags-WriterOfAwesomeness, Congratulations, Grad!**

* * *

"You really are consistent, aren't you?"

"Only because I want to show you that I'm a good guy, and the right guy for you."

"And who says you're the right guy for me? Aren't I entitled to my own opinion?"

"Oooh I love it when you talk feminist to me. It's so hot!"

"Look, you seem nice, but you also seem like trouble. And I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a police officer. I don't like trouble."

"I'm not trouble! Ok, on occasion maybe, but I'm willing to change! Come on, just one date. Please?"

She looked into his eyes. They were pleading with desperation.

"No."

She continued to walk towards the entrance of the precinct. The others had arrived before her since she drove separately. They were all in the lab with the others.

Andre, Robbie and Trina noticed Cat and Evan outside.

"Look, Rob. There's your girl," Andre told him aside from the others.

"And there's your competition," Trina said, but not too loud for anyone else to hear.

"What are you waiting for? Get her before it's too late," Andre pushed him off his seat.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Trina offered.

The two walked over to the entrance where Cat and Evan were.

"Come on sweetheart, what's stopping you?" Evan pleaded.

Cat was about to walk inside when she saw Robbie and Trina step outside. She made eye contact with Robbie. She wasn't able to read his expression, but he was able to read hers. She was in doubt, and Robbie didn't know why.

"One date, please?" Evan tried once more.

Robbie gave her an encouraging nod but his facial expression was nothing close to happy. Cat was waiting for that certain thing to 'stop' her from answering Evan. But it never came. Reluctantly, she sighed and turned to face Evan.

Trina on the other hand was nudging Robbie to speak up. She looked at Robbie who was focused on Cat. She knew he'd chicken out. _You idiot,_ Trina thought to herself and mentally slapping Robbie's face. She would probably really slap him once they were out of Cat's presence.

"One date. That's all."

* * *

"Cat gave in?" Tori was shocked.

"Damn, I guess persistence does pay off," Beck said.

"Babe!" Jade slapped him. "Shapiro, you ok?" she diverted her attention to him.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" Robbie played it cool.

"You look like you just ate some bad sushi or something," Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, you ok Robbie? You seem a bit pale," Tori added.

"Uh, Robbie's just exhausted 'cause we stayed up all night testing out the cameras," Andre covered for him.

"Oh, well you should get some rest bro," Beck replied.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. Kind of feeling under the weather," Robbie answered.

To Cat's and everyone's surprise, Evan was able to woo Cat and get a second, third, fourth, and fifth date. It had been about 2 weeks and Cat seemed to enjoy him. One night, Cat and Robbie were working late at the office with Andre and Jade. Andre was explaining to Jade the new gadgets for the heist while Cat was watching the monitors with Robbie.

"So Robbie, what's going on with you? Anything new?"

"You see me everyday, Cat," Robbie chuckled. "Nothing new really."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I know everything that happens to you," she giggled.

"I don't really have a life outside of the job," Robbie informed her.

"Sure you do, everyone does!" she cheered.

"Ok so then how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been alright," she playfully shrugged.

"That's it?! That's all you're going to say after making it such a huge deal with me?" Robbie laughed.

"Maybe I just love to mess with you," she stuck her tongue out.

From the lobby, Andre and Jade were able to observe Cat and Robbie's interaction in the lab.

"Hey, 'Dre. Look at them. They're such weirdos," Jade said.

"Well, sometimes you gotta meet your match to be weirdos together," Andre said.

"Oh God, Vega really is rubbing off on you with your romantic sappiness," Jade laughed.

"It's true though!" Andre defended. "You and Beck, both tough and aggressive, and me and Tori both passionate people. That's why we're all together right?"

"Sure, but those two aren't," she pointed out.

"That's because Cat's got Evan and Robbie's an idiot," Andre chuckled.

"Robbie an idiot?" Jade was bemused.

"Oh come on, do I even have to spell it out for you, West? Look at him. He's got a little school boy crush on Red."

"Oh, psh… Duh, everyone can see that," Jade noted. "Eh, well it's his loss if he doesn't tell Cat what he feels," she shrugged.

Back at the lab, Cat and Robbie had subsided from their giggling.

"So, uh… How's that Evan fella?" Robbie finally brought him up.

Cat was timid. Robbie was never one to talk about romance let alone talk about his own love life.

"Um, he's fine. We've gone on several dates," she responded.

"Is he behaving himself because if he's not," Robbie began sternly. Then he sheepishly replied, "then I'll get Andre and Beck to teach him a lesson," he smirked.

Cat giggled at Robbie's response.

"He's good, Robbie. D-do you think he's good?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do I know the guy enough to judge him?" he posed.

"True. I just… I just want to make sure Evan's a good guy before things get serious."

"Are you planning on taking it to the next level? Like if he asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Maybe? I mean… what's stopping me?" she looked at him. He looked at her. Her eyes were begging for him to speak. But he never did. Or at least, he didn't say what he should have said. What she wanted him to say.

"You're right, Cat. What's stopping you?"

* * *

"Robbie, phone's for you," Trina said from the front desk.

"Who is it?" he yelled from the lab.

"Uh… you're favorite person in the world," she was subtly hinting. But Robbie didn't get it.

"Oh my mamaw?!" Robbie was excited and grabbed the phone in the lab.

"Hello?" he eagerly greeted the person on the other end.

"Hey, Robbie! It's Evan."

Andre was in the lab with Robbie and when the voice on the other end of the line made Robbie grow jelly legs, he knew it was serious so he shut the door for them.

"Who's on the phone?" Andre mouthed.

Robbie put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Evan," he finally replied.

"_Evan_?!" Andre whisper yelled. Robbie shushed him so Evan wouldn't know that someone else was on the other end.

"So, why are you calling? You know Cat's got her own line, you want me to transfer you?" Robbie wondered.

Andre shook his head, carrying a blank and 'Are you stupid?' expression on his face because of Robbie's response.

"No, man. I've got her number, thanks, though. I was actually calling you to ask for some help."

Andre suddenly grew interested.

"Uhh… Ok? I don't know if I would be much help though."

"Trust me, you will be. Cat talks about you like all the time," Evan said.

This impelled Robbie to blush and Andre to grin.

"I think she and I have gone out long enough and I know she's interested enough for me to ask her to be my girlfriend."

Too soon, both guys in the room's expressions grew somber.

"W-what did you have in mind?" Robbie asked.

"I need to set up the perfect date, you know? Like all those girly things she likes and what not. I'm sure you know all of that, right? Aren't you two like best friends?" Evan asked.

"Something like that," Robbie answered. "Well she loves the color pink. And she may be a tough girl when she wears the uniform, but she's a child at heart. She has a simplistic mind and a sweet tooth. She's got an infectious smile and a contagious energy that you can't help but be giddy…"

As Robbie daydreamed, Andre stifled a laugh. He brought Robbie back to reality by slapping his shoulder.

"Er, well she's the typical girl. So it shouldn't be hard," he finished.

"Awesome. So, do you think you can help me set it up too?" he asked.

Andre went wide-eyed and glared at Robbie.

"No!" he mouthed. He waved his arms in fury and warned Robbie not to answer Evan. Robbie nonverbally fought back with his own hand gestures but eventually shushed him to get back to Evan's request.

"Uh… Sure, man. I'll help you."

Andre shrugged. Took out a notebook and wrote 'IDIOT' across the pad.

"Great, thanks man, I owe you."

After Evan hung up, Andre smacked Robbie's head with the notepad.

"You have got to be the biggest idiot ever," Andre commented.

"What was I supposed to say?! No?" Robbie defended.

"Yeah! You might as well have said 'Yes, Evan, let me help you get together with the girl of my dreams.' You're hopeless man," Andre slapped his shoulder.

Robbie met up with Evan the following evening. He had a room at Maestro's rented out for Cat and Evan to have a romantic dinner. They were covering the place with paper hearts and gold stars. Cat was a sucker for those.

"I still don't believe there's actually a soft side to Cat," Evan chuckled at their decorations. "I mean yeah she should some feminine qualities when we went on dates, but she was still reserved about a few things."

"There's more than meets the eye with Cat," Robbie explained. "She wasn't always tough. I mean she's been a police officer for quite a while, but her tough girl act happened because she had no other choice."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, Cat's mom died in a car accident from a drunk driver. It's why she became a police officer in the first place – to make sure no one else would have to suffer the loss of a loved one like she did. Two years ago, her dad passed away because he was sick. So Cat was left all alone. She claims to have no time for love but maybe she's not ready yet since she lost two people she loved. Or maybe she's scared too. So you're lucky that she welcomed you in her life, Evan. Don't blow it."

When Cat arrived, she was astounded to see the room. She was impressed nevertheless. Robbie was spot on with everything he helped Evan with.

"I can't believe you did all this!" she was amazed even after their meal. Evan poured some wine for them as they settled into a nice conversation.

"Only the best for the best girl," he smirked.

"Don't push it," Cat rolled her eyes.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, I did have some help," he said.

"Oh yeah? Who helped?" she was curious.

"I've got my connections," he winked.

"Ok whatever," she rolled her eyes again. "You know, you think you're so suave, but what makes you think I'm the type of girl who's into that stuff?"

"Because… I know you more than you think."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I know that you have this tough girl act going on, but really you've got a soft spot inside," he said.

"Cliché," she responded.

"I know that you can be cynical about love but deep down you're probably just another hopeless romantic," he tried again.

"Typical storyline," she once again shot him down.

"Ok…" he dragged his chair closer to her, "When I was a little boy, my parents abandoned me."

Cat sat frozen. "O…K…?"

"My uncle took me in and raise me and his other son. We might as well would have been brothers. It felt like that to me. And until recently, he was all I had."

"What happened?" she whispered.

"He left us too. So, you're not the only one who's scarred from their past. Afraid to let love in because the people you're supposed to love aren't there anymore," he said.

"How did you-?" she was surprised he knew something that personal about her.

"Like I said, I know you more than you think," he replied. "And we've got a few more things in common that you wouldn't admit but we do."

"Tiny things. But that's still not enough for me to-"

Cat was cut off by Evan pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but she kissed back. She didn't know why she did actually.

"Cat, I know how deep your scars are and now you know how deep mine are. If there's anyone who knows how you feel it's me. I don't think there's anyone else who understands us. Now unless there's another man in your life that's more important to me and has confessed his love for you, I'm not going to stay quiet," Evan stated.

Cat unexpectedly grew vulnerable.

"Is there a guy out there?" he asked her.

She thought of one guy; his face so vivid in her mind. But she also thought of the many times she'd wonder if he felt the same. What really was stopping her from seeing Evan if this other guy wouldn't put out? She couldn't wait around forever, right?

"I don't know. I don't think so," she confessed.

"Well then let me be that guy," Evan said. "You gave me several chances and now I'm asking you for one more. Will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. I'm Alright

**A/N: Happy Birthday, AriRedVelvetBow!**

* * *

"How's that report coming along, Trina?" Jade asked.

"It's coming. I'm just waiting on Andre's part," she replied. Trina, Andre and Jade were currently I the lab while Beck, Tori and Cat were on the field.

"Well excuse me ladies. I've got to handle all this machinery all on my own ever since Robbie decided to take a break," Andre defended.

"Oh come on, Andre. He needed that break," Jade said. "Shapiro works too much anyways."

"He only worked so much so he could be around Cat all the time," Andre said. "But now that she's taken, I guess he didn't care if we were in the middle of a case and took a leave of absence."

"That's why he went on leave?" Trina asked.

"Possibly," he figured.

"I'm sure when the case gets closer, Robbie will come back. I mean he is an officer so he knows his duties," Jade hoped.

"Yeah I guess. It just sucks you know? Dude's taking it bad with the news," Andre shared.

"Well he should have listened when we told him to tell Cat how he felt. Now he missed his chance. So it's his fault," Trina said.

"Harsh," Andre felt offended for his friend.

"But she's right," Jade defended.

"I know, but give the guy a break. He's not exactly the ladies' choice."

"Some girls might like the person behind the face, 'Dre," Jade said.

"Says the girl with the hottie boyfriend," Trina laughed.

"You know what I mean," Jade laughed. "Cat is into personality and all that chizz. She may be a beauty, but she's got brains and she's attracted to brains too."

"That's why Robbie would have been perfect for her. They were super close and he was the only one she really trusted around here," Andre said. "Well, Robbie and you," he told Jade.

"Yeah well we can sit around and pity Robbie, or be happy for Cat. He's been gone for a month, but mind you Cat's had a new boyfriend in this past month as well. What will it be?" Jade said.

"I guess be happy for her. But I don't even know the guy," Andre said.

"Yeah, I mean he's insanely cute, but he takes Cat away from us and doesn't bother to get to know us," Trina said.

"Well I got to know him and he's an OK guy. You guys are just on Robbie's side. At least Evan had the guts to woo Cat," Jade said.

"True. Gotta give him props for that," Andre said.

"Hey guys," Tori said when she, Beck and Cat came back from their fieldwork.

"Hey muchacha," Andre greeted his girlfriend.

"What are you guys up to?" Beck said after greeting his own girlfriend, Jade, with a kiss.

"Oh nothing," Jade said. "Just helping Andre and Trina with a report. He's kind of behind."

"I said it's not my fault, West," Andre argued. "I'm the only one working on it now since Robbie left."

"Oh yeah, huh?" Beck said.

"Uh, I'll be right back, guys. I think I got to talk to chief about something," Cat murmured before walking out.

"Ugh… I'll be right back," Jade said and followed after her friend.

"What's that about?" Trina asked.

"I don't know?" Tori said.

"Cat doesn't like to talk about Robbie's leave. She's uh, she's not taking it well," Beck shared.

"How do you know? Did she say something?" Tori wondered.

"When he left, she and Jade talked all night and I really couldn't avoid not hearing a few things here and there."

"Well, what were they talking about?" Andre was interested.

"That she was upset that Robbie would take a leave out of the blue and not even tell anyone, let alone Cat, since they were pretty close."

"Yeah, that's probably why," Andre sarcastically agreed.

"What do you mean, bro?" Beck raised an eyebrow.

Trina glared at Andre telling him to shut up.

"Nothing, I just don't understand why Cat would be so upset," Andre covered. "I mean, granted Robbie's a friend, but shouldn't she be happy now that she's got a boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah, how's that Evan guy anyway?" Tori asked.

"He's cool. Just really quiet unless he's with Cat. I guess he's the kind of guy to give affection to his woman more than anyone else," Beck shared. "But he's pretty chill. We've gone on like 2 double dates already. You guys should come with us one time. You'll like him."

"Sure!" Tori smiled.

"I guess," Andre answered. "Anyways, I've got to get back to this report with Trina before she bothers me again," he chuckled.

"Shut up, Harris," Trina replied.

Meanwhile, Jade found Cat loitering in the break room.

"If I'm not mistaken, the kitchen isn't chief's office. Although Mr. Vega really does eat a lot so why not?" Jade joked.

"Oh, hey Jade. Just getting some coffee. Kind of tired you know?" Cat said pouring herself a cup.

"What did you do last night?" Jade asked.

"Another date with Evan. He wanted to watch that new superhero movie at midnight so I went with him."

"You and Evan hang out a lot, huh?" Jade smirked.

"Well he _is_ my boyfriend," Cat giggled.

"Oh yeah, huh? It's been a while, that's all. I'm surprised how fast your relationship's gone. Watch, tomorrow he'll be moving in with you."

"Of course not, Jade. It'll be too hard to work around him since he thinks I'm just a cop, not a field officer. He's not working so he'd be home all day."

"You ever going to tell him?" she wondered.

"Well he does ask me a lot and I feel bad for lying, but he can't know, you know that. Except I do worry that he'll follow me one day and be in the middle of something while I'm on the field and then it'll just get too messy."

"I'm sure the guy isn't dumb enough to do that."

"Yeah, like he wasn't dumb enough to be drunk in public," Cat sarcastically said.

"True… But you're just worrying too much."

"Yeah I probably am. Besides, he's trying to look for a job right now so that's a good thing. It's keeping him busy," Cat shared.

"Well looks like he's got a good start. So are you happy?"

"What are you saying? Of course I'm happy."

"Ok, sorry. Just wondering, Kitty-Cat. I just want what's best for you. Don't think you have to rush in a relationship just because you haven't been in one in a long time."

"I'm not. This… is what I want. A caring boyfriend who likes me back."

"And do you like him back just as much? Or is there someone else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Cat pretended.

"Do you?" Jade challenged her.

"Look, Evan's a nice guy. At least he made a move," Cat defended.

"Hey guys," Tori popped her head in the break room. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're good. What's up?" Jade asked.

"My dad wants everyone to meet at the conference room. Says it's urgent."

"Probably has to do with the heist."

"Yeah, it's been dormant for a few weeks now," Jade said before the three ladies made their way to the conference room.

"Thanks for coming short notice everyone," Officer Vega announced. "Now, we've put the bank heist on hold for a while because we knew the guys wouldn't act so soon. But we think it's been long enough that they might strike soon. Also, Andre found some suspicious activity as well as skeptical bank transactions the other day."

"There was a guy in a hood and shades who dropped by the bank's outdoor ATM yesterday so I zoomed in. Asked the bank to give me some transaction history from the very machine and if my calculations are correct, though Robbie would be more accurate, he did a weird member to member transfer of almost 50 grand. No idea why, but I'm beginning to think he's one of the targets."

"Now are you sure about that?" Officer Vega asked.

"I think… Maybe… I don't know…" Andre began to doubt himself.

"No, you're right Andre," some one confirmed.

Everyone turned their heads to the door.

"Robbie!" Tori got up and tightly embraced him.

"Dude, you're back!" Andre gave him a bro hug.

"Yeah, well chief called and told me about the heist. Says we're back in action. So if you guys want me back…" Robbie scratched the back of his neck.

"Ugh cut the sappy crap, Shapiro. Welcome back."

"Missed you too, Jade," he chuckled.

"Sup man," Beck and Robbie shook hands. "How was your vacation?"

"Vacate-y," he chuckled.

Then he reached Cat.

"H-hey Cat," he shyly waved.

"Hey Robbie, w-welcome back," she barely muttered.

He shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Needed some time off you know?"

"I hope that time of did you good, then," she smiled.

"It did," he awkwardly nodded.

"Oh just hug each other already so we can get back to the meeting," Jade grew impatient.

The two friends briefly hugged and Robbie sat on the other end of the row.

"Right, so tonight we'll probably be on the field. I'm going to need you guys to be with me 'til morning," Officer Vega announced.

"Will Evan not be suspicious about this?" Jade whispered to Cat.

"No, we weren't going to hangout tonight anyways. He's going to hangout out with some friends this weekend."

"And Robbie?"

"He's an officer. Just doing his job. Like _we_ should be doing."

"Cool. Let's get to work, Valentine."

* * *

"Would you rather live the rest of your life wearing wet socks or wet underwear?" Andre asked.

"Ew."

"Gross."

"Neither."

"Socks," Robbie and Beck answered.

"Alright, what about drink a gallon of ketchup or a glass of spoiled milk?"

"That's easy! I'd drink the-"

"Beck if you answer that we're over," Jade warned.

"What? It's just a game," Robbie defended.

"A disgusting game," Cat retorted.

"Why did we really let the guys choose again?" Tori asked the girls.

"You girls chose last time and we ended up getting manicures and our hair did," Andre said.

"Well it killed time didn't it?" Cat giggled.

"And you guys looked very pretty," Jade smirked.

"Very funny. But we need to find something to do to pass time. Otherwise we'll be sitting in this van for God knows how long until something happens," Beck said.

"If something even happens tonight," Robbie added.

As if on cue, Andre's pager beeped.

"That's Trina. Looks like we're green light."

"Wow, 'Dre. Really impressed you figured this out without me," Robbie joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put your mic on, dude. And we're on the field now. Code names you guys," Andre said.

"Come one Diva, let's go," Jade smirked.

"I thought we went back to my regular codename? Cheekbones."

"Nope. Not with me," Jade said matter-of-factly.

"This is what I get for losing a bet with Jade and having her choose my nickname," Tori sighed.

Andre started handing them their gear and tracking chips.

"Alright, so Lil' Red and I will take the North entrance. You two take the south entrance. Big Daddy's already in the east entrance and the guys would be stupid to go through the west entrance since it'll be a public street."

"Sounds like a plan," Cat nodded.

"Good, so Andre and I will monitor you all and keep every camera on. They might not make it passed the lobby and we want that to happen. Everyone good with their gear?"

"Yup."

"Got it."

"Ready."

"Scissors?"

"What?"

"No, I wasn't call you, Jade," Tori said. "I was asking if you have your scissors with you?"

"Oh. Duh, it's in my boot. Always."

"I don't understand why you keep your scissors with you when you've only ever used it once, babe."

"It's my secret weapon. And buzz off. If I didn't carry any scissors then my name would be pointless, wouldn't it?"

"My name is pointless! I'm not a diva!" Tori argued.

"Oh god get over it, Tori. Come on, we've got a mission to crack!"

Jade, Beck and Tori stepped out of the van. Cat was the last one out; Robbie was still fixing her tracking device on her shirt collar.

"Be careful out there, Cat."

"I will, so long as you look out for me," she smiled.

"Of course," he said.

She walked off to join the others.

"I'll always look out for you," he said to no one.

"Ok lover boy, we've got work to do," Andre said. "And if this goes crazy, big daddy wants me to take the field so you might be here by yourself. Andre began to suit up just in case.

After about 20 minutes of no activity, finally something happened.  
"Oh chizz. There they are!" Andre pointed to a screen on the corner.

"Beau, this is Specs. Two targets are coming in on the north end."

"Rob, look!" Andre pointed to another screen.

"Looks like all four of the guys are on site," Robbie said.

"Let the others know, Lil' Red and I will take the north guys."

"Sure thing. Scissors. Two targets coming your way," Robbie informed Jade and Tori.

Andre and Robbie switched cameras to detect where the targets entered. Andre finally found their entrance, the southwest corner. How they missed it, Robbie and he had no idea.

"Dude, I think they've got backup. It's not just four guys anymore," Robbie said as he zoomed into a delivery truck.

"Yeah, I see a few more heads," Andre observed. Unexpectedly, three more guys jumped out of the truck and made their way inside the building.

"Dude. That's seven targets. They need back-up," Andre started strapping some guns on.

"Man, you're intuition all day has been really spot on!" Robbie was impressed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let Beck know I'm going in. Robbie, whatever you do, don't leave this van. You gotta monitor everything for us."

"Got it. Good luck bro. And be careful."

"Thanks."

"Beau, three more targets are in the building."

"What?! Three more?! I thought there were only four guys?" Beck replied.

"Yeah but they brought back up. Shades decided to join the field. Look out for him. He's making it towards the north end since that's where they entered.

"Alright keep an eye out on everyone, bro. Thanks."

Robbie kept an eye on everyone. He saw Andre catch up to Beck and Cat. Jade and Tori were following two of the guys, knowing they were being followed. The three extra guys however found their way to the two guys Beck and Cat were hunting down. A showdown happened when they all crossed paths. Four of them started to run, seeing as they weren't armed. And one of them was able to escape the brawl. Cat, however, spotted the runner and followed him.

"Dammit, Beck. Cat went by herself to the runner. Someone go after her, she might get hurt."

"Now's not the time, dude. We've got four guys with us," Beck yelled in his earpiece. "She'll be fine."

Beck and Andre were able to pin down three of the guys and handcuff them. One guy, however, fled towards the direction of the runner and Cat. Robbie couldn't stand watching Cat be by herself so he did the only thing he knew to do. He grabbed a gun and ran out of the van.

Meanwhile, Tori and Jade caught up with the two targets of their owns. They each were taking one on. Tori was doing a good job pinning her guy down. As for Jade, her guy was being difficult. She always chose the bigger guy, proving her toughness. However, this one was just too huge. She managed to toss his gun from his hands (he was one of the few from the suspects who was actually armed) and now she was jumping on his back to get him to fall. But he was too strong. He tossed her from his back and she was shoved to the side.

"Oh you asked for it," Jade said when she hit the ground on her butt. She stood up and pulled out her secret weapon.

"Come here, I'm gonna cut you!"

"You've got to be kidding me," the masked figure laughed.

Jade lunged forward with her steel scissors in hand and stabbed his arm.

"Ow you gank!" he said about his wounded arm. She decided to strike again but this time he caught her off guard and captured her right arm. She dropped her scissors in the process. He shoved her once more to the side. He walked up to the scissors and stomped demonically on the metal with his steel-toed boots. So much that the scissors dented and eventually cracked.

Jade glared the entire time. She got up, fury clearly written in her eyes.

"You broke my favorite pair of scissors!"

"Scissors aren't viable weapons, sweetheart. Then again, leave the machinery to the big boys," the masked figure said.

"Ok first you break my scissors and now you belittle me?! Now I'm really going to hurt you," Jade barked.

"Oh I'm so scared," he feigned terror and turned around to walk away. Jade wasted no time in seeking vengeance. She jumped on his back once more to try to attack him.

"Get off of me, little girl!" he struggled.

"Jade!" Tori yelled once she was able to handcuff her guy. She hurriedly ran over and grabbed the man's leg.

"Ugh two annoying girls. Get off of me before I make your faces ugly!" he grunted. He managed to shove both Jade and Tori off of him. The three of them got to their feet and faced one another. Jade was once more about to attack, until they heard a gunshot.


	6. Don't Wanna Be Torn

"Oh my God!"

"Oh chizz!"

"Beau to base. We've got a man down. I repeat, Specs is wounded. Chief we need you."

Tori, Jade and the masked suspect ran towards the gunshot.

"Dude! Why'd you shoot?!" the masked guy yelled at his accomplice.

Just then, the third suspect appeared at the site, catching up to Cat and the shooter.

"What the hell?!" the third guy screamed. "We're not supposed to kill anyone, man! I can't do time for this!"

"Shut up and run!" the shooter beckoned before the three darted off. It would have been right to go after them, but the gang was more focused on the injury of Robbie.

"I'm gonna get you back, you punk!" Jade yelled as they scurried off.

"Looking forward to it, sweetheart!" he mocked and fled away.

"What was that all about?" Beck asked Tori.

"He broke her scissors."

"Oh," Beck and Andre answered. Officer Vega immediately came to the gang's rescue with an ambulance truck.

"Get this young man to the MidCity hospital pronto!" He ordered the paramedics. He then noticed Jade's bruises. "Jade, you ok?"

"Yeah, Chief. I'm fine. Just worry about Robbie."

"No, we should bring you along too. Get in the back of the truck with them."

"We'll meet you guys there, babe," Beck kissed her before she left with Robbie, the paramedics and officer Vega.

When Trina and the rest of the crew got the place around the bank back into order, Tori felt like it was the right time for them to visit their friends at the hospital.

"Hi, I'm doctor Doty. This is Nurse Kotter. Are you all here for Mr. Shapiro?"

"Yes. Is he ok?" Cat asked.

"And what about Jade West?" Beck added.

"Ms. West is fine. Just treated her bruises. She's actually in the room with Mr. Shapiro keeping him company. You all can head over there. Room 516."

"Thank you, Doc," Tori answered.

"So what exactly happened, Robbie?" Jade grabbed a chair near his bedside.

"Well I saw Cat run off on her own to chase down one of the guys and when another guy ran her way I was scared. So I grabbed a gun and ran towards her. I guess I wasn't so gallant since I got hurt."

"Well at least he fled before he could hurt anyone else."

The door opened and the rest of the gang stepped inside.

"Hey Robbie," Tori greeted him first.

"Hi Tori," Robbie waved.

"Hey man," Beck said. Then he saw his girlfriend. "Hey babe, you ok? Do you need to lie down?"

"Shut up, Beck. I can handle it," she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and hugged him.

"Hey Rob," Andre high fived him. "Told you to listen to me," he joked.

"Yeah, you're instincts were right the entire night. I really should have listened," he chuckled.

"Just get better so I don't have to work the van alone next time," he replied.

Cat was the last to step forward. She was acting a bit nervous.

"Hey Cat. You alright?"

"I should be asking you that," she timidly smiled.

"Uh, hey did you know they have cheesecake in the cafeteria?" Jade mentioned. Andre got the hint.

"Oh, cheesecake? Come on, let's go get some. I'm kind of hungry anyways," he suggested.

Jade motioned for Tori and Beck to follow and Andre nodded at Robbie for a bit of encouragement.

"Cat, I'll bring you back a slice," she told her best friend before closing the door.

"So, how deep is it?" she sat beside him, where Jade sat earlier.

"Just a wound in the shoulder but nothing too bad. They got the bullet out long before it did any damage. I'll be good in a few days."

"Listen, Robbie-"

"Cat, it's ok. We're both safe. It's not that big of a deal. I'd do anything for a friend," he patted her hand, which was conveniently resting on the railing of his bed.

"Right, friend… Thanks," she muttered. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I'm good. But if it's not too much, can you stay in here until I fall asleep or something? Hospitals scare me still."

"Think about your parents?"

"This was the same hospital too."

"It's really not your fault, Robbie. Don't beat yourself up. They're not coming back to life. And it happened. We've got to accept it and move on. And I know it's not that easy. But that's what I'm here for, right?"

"You know Cat, you're the only one who completely understands my parents' death."

"Honestly, Robbie," she began, "You're the _only one_ who completely understands me too…"

Their moment lasted and ended too soon when Cat's phone rang.

"Um… It's Evan…"

"Go ahead and take it, I'll be fine for a little bit," Robbie assured her.

Cat answered her phone. "Hey Hun. Give me a sec." Then she turned to Robbie. "I'll be right outside."

She got up from her seat, walked out and left the door open to just a crack. Enough for Robbie to hear her end of the conversation.

"I'm fine, how about you? How's your 'guys' weekend?"

Cat continued to giggle here and there, making small talk with Evan.

"Of course I miss you. Do you miss me?" she asked on the phone.

"Even when I took that month off to forget you, I still missed you," Robbie told himself in the empty room. "Now why is it I can't say that to her out loud?" he said to himself. "And I'm talking to myself…"

Outside, Cat was finishing her phone conversation.

"So what are you up to?" Evan asked her.

"Just visiting Robbie," Cat said not thinking.

"What's the matter with Robbie?" he asked.

"Oh… um… he didn't feel well so he's just in bed. Wanted to be there for a friend, you know?"

"Did anyone else visit him?"

"Yeah, we're all here. But they're eating so I'm watching him."

"Well that's really nice of you babe, but just remember who you're dating."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked.

"Nothing. I'm just saying. You talk about him a lot and you two seem really close. He probably has a thing for you, but remember you're mine."

"Evan…"

"Sorry, I'm just a little uneasy right now. Don't really know your friends enough to trust them."

"They could say the same for you," Cat told him.

"Well… go take care of Robbie. I'm going to go eat with the guys now. Bye."

Cat hung up her phone and peeped through the crack in the door at Robbie. He was lying in bed trying to watch TV, occasionally rubbing his bad arm.

"For a guy who's just a friend... he took a bullet for me…" Cat told herself.

After about a half an hour of watching TV together, Robbie fell asleep. Cat sensed his fatigue. What with getting shot the first day back form a month long absence and all.

The door slowly opened and Jade stepped inside.

"Hey Kitty-Cat," she said. Then she noticed Robbie was sleeping. "Oh," she whispered.

"Yeah, he was really exhausted from today," she told him.

Jade handed her the plate of cheesecake and pulled up another chair to sit on.

"Well, I wouldn't blame him since it's been a while since he worked," she said.

"Yeah, and he did do a lot tonight."

"I'll bet. He didn't have to run on the field but he did to help you guys out. Poor guy. The target probably knew he was the weaker one of the three of you. Shapiro needs to work out," Jade chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked as she played with her food.

"When he came to help you and Beck," Jade reminded her. "He told me he was assisting you guys."

"If assisting meant he saved my life then yeah, I guess so," Cat revealed.

"What do you mean 'saved your life'?" Jade wondered. "And if you're not going to eat that cheesecake, I'd be glad to take it out of your hands."

"Here," Cat handed her the crushed dessert. "Beck was caught up with one of the guys so when the other guy cornered me, he was one of the few who was actually armed. I ran out of ammo so I was basically cornered. Robbie got to us just in time for him to shoot and he blocked the bullet going towards me."

"Whoa," Jade was shocked.

"I should have moved, but so much was going on I was stunned."

"Robbie never told me he saved your life."

"He's an officer. It's his duty to protect his squad."

"But still Cat. For a guy who doesn't have fieldwork as his specialty, and who isn't fit like the rest of us. That was a lot of nerve of him protecting you."

* * *

After an overnight stay at the hospital, Robbie was ready to check out and get back to work. Since Jade was asked to stay overnight as well, she waited until Robbie was released. Signing their papers, Jade and he made their way to her car.

Once outside, she slapped his arm. And not the good arm either.

"OW! JADE! That hurt! I just got shot in this side!" Robbie winced in pain.

"Suits you right you idiot!" she spat.

"What the hell did I do to you?"  
"You told me you got shot."

"No chizz, Jade. That's why I was at the hospital," he said in an obvious tone.

She hit him again.

"Would you stop doing that?!" Robbie whined.

"You got shot because you were protecting Cat!"

"Ok? That's why I'm getting punished?" he was confused.

"No, you idiot. Do you ever stop to think that your feelings for her might just be reciprocated or at least noticed?"

"Cat notice me? Next joke please," Robbie scoffed.

"Only one person can have the cynical humor here and that's me," Jade glared.

"It doesn't matter, Jade. I was just doing my job," he tried playing it off.

"Maybe. But you didn't have to do your job if you felt compelled to protect her."

"She's fine and that's all that matters. Now can we go to the station now?"

"It's like you're not even trying to get the girl," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Can't really get the girl if she's taken," Robbie said.

"Excuses, excuses. Watch, one of these days you'll realize that once you stand up for yourself, it can become very rewarding."

"And this was a reward too. I saved Cat."

"Yeah ok, you were her hero for a day. Why won't you be her hero forever?"

"I may be a hero but even superman has his kryptonite."

"And that would be?"

"The same reason I wanted to be a hero in the first place," he daydreamed.

"God that's so cheesy, Shapiro. Why don't you tell Cat that instead of me?" Jade tried to encourage him.

"Because it's easy to talk to someone you're not in love with. No offense."

"Trust me, none taken," Jade gagged. "You're killing me with your sappiness. Let's just go."

Their friends welcomed them once the two reached the precinct. Trina was able to do their paperwork, Andre covered for Robbie, and Beck, Tori and Cat were able to do field work for a day without Jade. Nevertheless, once they arrived, it was back to the case.

"So what was the deal with those accomplices who showed up unannounced?" Jade asked when they were in Tori's office.

"My dad said that when they lost another guy in Texas and then Miles earlier this month, the four remaining knew they couldn't go at this alone," Andre said.

"So they made a deal with a money shark and his boys from Catalina. Said they'd give the guy 30% of their money on hand already," Andre added.

"But, they underestimated the power of six sigma and we managed to capture the shark's crew. He was out to get the guys and Trina was able to pull up the shark's file."

Trina pulled up a manila folder and handed Jade and Robbie the contents.

"Gustavo Black. He's in Catalina, but en route to Los Angeles. Daddy's already got a team on it. When he reaches the coastline, he'll be welcomed all right," Trina chuckled.

"Wow, you guys really seemed to have things down pat. Maybe Robbie and I didn't have to leave the hospital so soon," Jade laughed.

"It's the least we could do since you guys took the beating for us," Cat said.

Robbie looked at her and shrugged. "Take one for the team, right?" he said.

Beck, Tori and Andre worked on re-installing cameras around the bank for their next stakeout in the lab. Trina and Robbie were outlining the floor plan of the bank and where they'd hide out and have units ready next. Cat and Jade were filling out forms for the weapons they would need.

"So Cat. How are you feeling?" Jade decided to make small talk.

"You're the one who got the bruises, Jadey," she giggled.

"Wah wah, I'm fine. I'm worried about you since you were shot at."

"But I didn't get hurt. Robbie did," she defended.

"Regardless, the bullet was aimed towards you. What, no trauma?"

"I've gone through worse, Jade."

"But think about it. How would someone like Evan, your boyfriend that you still haven't told about your actual job, react if you had to tell him you were in the hospital?"

"Well I did tell him I had a rough day on the job, and yeah, he seemed really worried. But I really don't want him to know just yet."

"How were you able to explain everything to him yesterday then? Did you just lie to his face?"

"No, we were just on the phone. He's still on a trip with his friends. I didn't say anything to worry him. And I did tell him I was visiting Robbie."

"You did?"

"Well, I said Robbie didn't feel good…"

"Cat, sooner or later you're going to have to tell Evan your real job. What if he follows you one day and then gets in the middle of a case? He may save you like Robbie did, but Robbie's an officer."

"I really don't need any more complications than I already have," Cat rubbed her temples.

"Complications?" Jade wondered.

"I don't know, Jade. I mean Robbie took a bullet for me."

"I know. But how is that complicated?"

Cat didn't answer. Instead, she found herself gazing at the guy who saved her, strategically planning things with Trina at the conference table. Jade followed her gaze to Robbie. Then she looked back at her friend. She noticed her look. She recognized that look. She was giving him _the_ look.

"Oh. I get it," Jade nodded.

"Get what?" Cat broke her gaze and turned to Jade.

"Cat, do you like Robbie?"

"Of course I do. He's awesome."

"No, do you _like_ like Robbie?"

"Jade. I have a boyfriend," Cat reasoned.

"That doesn't answer my question," Jade sternly replied.

"Maybe I do. What's the matter with that?" she confessed.

As much as Jade was thrilled to hear that Cat reciprocated Robbie's feelings, she had to bring something else up.

"I don't mean to be against you, but do you only like Robbie because he protected you?"

"I still don't see why that's a bad thing," Cat responded.

"But you have a boyfriend."

"I tried telling you that. But now I'm thinking about him and I know it's bad that I'm torn between two guys."

"Don't create feelings for Robbie if you feel like you owe him for taking that bullet."

Cat sighed. "Look, it may have pushed me to surface those feelings, but Jade. I mean come on, you know me better than I know myself. I've always have a soft spot for him."

"I want to believe you, Cat. Sometimes our infatuations can be somewhat correct… Or they can be very erroneous."

"Well, you have to get to know the person to find out."

"You know both of them well enough."

"But only one of them was confident enough to tell me how he felt."

"You can't just force Robbie to talk. How do you know if he even feels the same?"

"You're right," Cat nodded. "But there's only one way to find out," she said before walking off.

"Cat, you let him talk himself! Ughhh why do I even bother," Jade shook her head.

Cat walked over to the conference room where Trina and Robbie were planning their next mission.

"Hey guys," she greeted them.

"Hey Cat," Trina said. She turned back to Robbie. "So we're good with the posts. Just make sure you remember where to park the van."

"Got it. Can you make a copy for your dad?"

"On it. See you guys," Trina waved, closing the door behind her.

"Get the game plan ready?" Cat asked.

"I think so. It's almost the same as before, just a few kinks," he told her.

"How's the shoulder?"

"Fine. Just feels like a big bruise really."

"You know, I'm forever grateful. You're my hero, Robbie," she smiled.

"Yeah, super nerd," he chuckled.

"A brave super nerd," she added.

"I wouldn't really consider myself super or brave," he corrected her. "Nerd. Yes. Dork. Geek. Loser."

"Don't sell yourself too short, Robbie. You saved me, that's heroic."

"Well, you're my friend. I would hate to lose another person I care about, you know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," she nodded.

"That was the only thing that was going through my head when I tried to protect you, a friend. In truth, I'm such a coward."

"You're not a coward, you're just scared. I am too." Cat was scared. She really didn't have anyone else to live for in her immediate family. Just the thought that any of her friends leaving terrified her.

"You are?"

"Yeah, but I can't live my life in fear."

"So nothing else scares you?" he asked.

"Nothing scares me," she smiled as she walked towards the door.

"Nobody?" he smirked from his seat.

"No one," she giggled as she closed the door. Once she was gone, Robbie's smile faltered.

"But you scare me," Robbie mumbled.

"No one but you," Cat whispered from behind the door.


	7. Love The Way You Lie

"Ok, ok, ok. What about, be waist deep in the water for 10 hours or buried in the sand from your waist down for 10 hours?"

"Sand. I don't want to be pruney," Beck answered.

"But you'll have sand all over your-" Robbie paused. "swimsuit area," he tried to subtly say since the girls were in the van as well.

"Ew."

"Gross."

"Next question."

"How about, would you rather be born with an elephant trunk or a giraffe neck?"

"Elephant trunk," Beck said.

"Giraffe neck," Robbie answered.

"Why do we even play this game when the boys are the only ones who answer?" Tori asked.

"And who let the guys pick again? It was supposed to be our turn," Jade complained.

"Wouldn't it be so cool to be born with an elephant trunk _and_ a giraffe neck?!" Cat said excitedly.

The guys exchanged looks and turned to Cat.

"That would be so awesome!" Robbie cheered.

"Cat! Don't give them ideas," Tori told her.

"Oh come on, girls," Andre chuckled.

"It'd be fun if you joined in with us," Beck reasoned.

"We would join you guys if the questions you had weren't so idiotic," Jade spat.

"But that makes it all the more fun," Andre said.

"The more bizarre the better," Robbie added.

"What about the more difficult, the better the answer?" Jade posed.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"Oh I get it. Ask hard questions, but ones that require a lot of thinking, not which ever one is the more gross," Tori explained.

"Exactly," Jade agreed.

"That sounds diabolical," Andre said.

"And dangerous," Robbie added.

"Hell yeah," Beck agreed.

"What, are you boys scared now?" Jade smirked.

"Psh, No… Maybe…" Robbie said.

"Ok fine, bring it on ladies," Andre offered.

"Ok, uh… would you rather be rich with an unhappy job or make less money with a job you like?" Jade asked.

"Girl we don't make jack squat with our income," Andre joked, prompting everyone else to laugh.

"That's kind of true," Tori agreed. "But I think I prefer something I love rather than make a ton of money and be bored with my life."

Everyone else verbally agreed.

"Cat. You go," Jade said.

"Hm… Would you rather save a damsel in distress or find a pot of gold?" she asked the boys.

The guys were about to answer at the same time, pressing their lips, making it seem like they were all going to say 'pot of gold', then hesitated.

"Uh…. D-duh, damsel in distress," Andre sheepishly answered.

"Yeah… psh, pot of gold?" Robbie tried agreeing.

"A girl is worth much more than money," Beck tried as well.

"That better be your answer," Jade glared at Beck.

"And I thought you guys weren't about the money," Tori giggled.

"Can we get on to the next question?" Beck asked.

"Tori. Your turn," Cat said.

"Alright I've got one. Would you rather always lose or never play?" she asked.

"You mean like, a sport or a game?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know. Yes and no. It could be a game, or it could mean anything. Think about it. This is supposed to be a thought-provoking question."

"Man this is a tough one," Andre said.

Jade and Cat high-fived Tori.

"This is how the game should really be," Jade said. "So what is it?"

"Basecamp to Motherboard," the radio signaled.

"Oh! Saved by the bell," Tori said. "We'll continue this later."

"This is Shades. Sigma six is with Motherboard."

"Shades, check the North East and West South West entrance on 3rd."

"Look, there's a van on the left corner," Beck pointed out.

"Target acquired," Andre responded to the radio.

"Do you all have the execution plan Specs drew out?" Officer Vega asked from the other end.

"Yeah, we got it memorized."

"Good news is the three remaining suspects are the only ones in the van. Trina was able to track down the vehicle before it came 5 miles from the bank. Bad news is they're armed. So I cannot stress this enough. Be careful. And if back up will assist the four, please make sure you wear protective gear," Officer Vega ordered.

They all looked at Robbie.

"Got it, chief," Robbie said.

"Move out in T minus 3 minutes."

"10-4. Over and Out."

Beck, Jade, Tori and Cat started suiting up.

"I think we'll be able to take them since it's 4 to 3. But just in case, Tori and I brought some extra equipment and extra vests… Robbie," Jade added.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay here," he said.

"Please stay put," Cat told him as he helped her with her vest.

"I will. So long as you don't run off and have to make me save you again," he joked.

"Har har," she giggled.

"All right. Cat and I will take the north side. Babe, go with Tori to the west. They'll most likely split up if they know what's good for them."

"Got it," Jade said.

"They're confident they'll strike this time and their record has been 10 minutes. That's all the time you get once they step out of their van. We'll give you guys the signal when that happens."

"Got it 'Dre. Let's move."

For five intensive minutes, Robbie and Andre glued themselves to the monitors, not once taking their eyes away and only blinking probably twice in that time. Then, the first activity happened.

"Basecamp to Motherboard. Target locked. North east, west south west and south east."

"What? They separated?" Robbie said to Andre.

"Sigma, targets are on the grounds. Get ready," Andre told them.

He got up and started to put a vest on.

"You going to get the third one?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want the girls to separate or Beck to leave Cat since they're all armed and dangerous."

"What about you? You need backup?"

"I don't think I do. But if I do need it, I'm calling chief."

"What about me? I thought we were a team?"

"You hurt yourself last time, bro. I can't afford you to get hurt again. No one does."

"Ok, I guess."

Andre clicked his vest and stepped out of the van.

"Please listen to me this time Robbie and stay put, ok?"

"Got it, Shades. Go protect Cat for me," Robbie saluted him.

"Will do."

Andre made his way towards the south east side of the building.

"Ok, Specs. What's the field look like?"

"Looks like he's set on staying on that side so you're good," Robbie said through the radio.

"Wait, Beck and Cat split up."

"Don't get any ideas, dude. She's good enough on her own."

"O-ok. Well their target is headed towards centerfield but Beck and Cat split up not knowing where to go on opposite directions. Beck's heading your way."

"Code names, dude. Code names."

"Sorry. Do you have your guy?"

Just then, Andre was caught up with one of the suspects.

"Freeze!" he yelled.

The guys turned around, startled to see Andre. He shot fire at him.

"Was that a gunshot?" Tori asked Jade on their side.

"Yep. Game on," Jade nodded.

Cat heard the gunshot as well before continuing to search for her target.

Beck was closest to the gunshot since he was running in Andre's direction. The second he heard it, he ran even faster towards it.

Andre ducked and managed to dodge the bullet, dropping his weapon along the way, but the suspect dashed off.

"Man, it's always the black dude that gets shot at first," Andre grunted and got up. He dusted his pants, picked up his gun, cocked it, and continued running.

"Shades, you ok?" Robbie asked through the radio.

"Yeah, man. That dude was scared as chizz though," Andre chuckled.

Beck ran to the east end of the building and was face to face with Andre's target.

"Freeze!" Beck said before the guy shot fire again. Both men hid behind desks and shot fire at one another. This rally went on for a good three minutes. They did a number in the lobby of the building. Breaking off many things and damaging furniture in the room.

Andre heard the rally and dashed towards it.

Beck had run out of ammunition, going through all three of his guns. He would have had a fourth one but he gave it to Cat thinking she would need extra protection. He tried his next attempt to capture the fugitive, which was to sneak from behind him.

Meanwhile, Tori and Jade managed to find their guy and cornered him.

"There's nowhere to run, bucko," Jade said.

"Oh no, not you two again," the masked guy said.

"Jerkface?! We got Jerkface again?!" Jade cried.

"Miss me, princess?" he joked.

"Can we just shoot him and be done with it?" Jade asked Tori.

"No, woman! That's not what years of training is for!" Tori scolded her.

"Can't we make an exception for annoying a-holes?" Jade complained.

"No!" Tori said.

"Look, as much as I'd love to stay and chat with you ladies, I've got a bank to rob and a rich and guiltless life to live," the suspect said.

"No conscience?" Tori was appalled. "Oh, let's get this guy real good."

"Now you're talking," Jade smirked.

In an instant, all three pulled out guns, ran behind pillars and shot fire. Tori and Jade were on opposite sides of two poles, taking turns shooting at the guy from behind his pole across from them.

"Give it up, ladies. This is a man's playing field. You'll never get me," the suspect yelled.

"Not a chance, Jerkface!" Jade yelled.

"You really are the master of nicknames," Tori chuckled.

"Don't make me come over there… Diva," Jade playfully glared.

"We're not giving up that easy. Even for two little girls," Tori yelled.

"You sure about that?!" the guy cried.

He stopped shooting fire, mostly because he ran out of ammunition, but to try to get away from Tori and Jade. He fled from the scene and ran towards another hallway in the bank.

"Where did he go?" Tori asked.

"He seemed to be headed to the vaults. Come on," Jade said.

Thinking he outran them, he made it to a vault, disarmed the alarms and broke through the codes to open a safe. He happened to still have his duffel bag and began to help himself with the stacks of paper and tucked them into his bag.

"There he is! Hey Jerkface, put that money down!" Jade yelled.

"Oh God, not you two again…" he hurriedly placed a few more stacks of paper in his bag, zipped it up and got up.

Tori managed to reach him before he fully got out of the vault. She was able to grab a hold of one side of the duffel bag.

"Give it here!" Tori struggled to hold on. But the thug gripped on like his life depended on it.

He felt Jade's footsteps come closer, so he yanked the duffel from Tori's arms. The sudden loss of support along with his force, led to Tori losing her balance and falling hard on the ground, her leg hitting a bar from the gate.

"Ow, dammit!" she cursed.

The thug swung his bag around, almost missing Jade, managing to get her in the gut. But Jade didn't give in so easily. She grabbed on to the very side of the bag that Tori was previously gripping and playing merry go round with the guy.

"Let go of my cash, woman!"

"This isn't your cash!" Jade spat back.

By this time, she was on Tori's side and he was on the opposite side. Knowing he couldn't win, because Jade had a death grip to her, he thought of the only thing he could do.

He let go of the duffel bag, sending Jade flopping back and to the ground as well, with the bag of money, in the cell. The thug grabbed the gate and shut it close.

"That'll teach ya to mess with me, sweetheart. Have a nice life," he evilly grinned and ran off.

"Damn, he got away!" Jade rattled the bars as much as she could. But the gate had locked. A steel bar and an intricate code was keeping Jade and Tori from freedom.

"Well at least they didn't get away with the money, right?" Tori yelped, still on the ground.

Jade hadn't really noticed Tori until now.

"Oh Chizz Vega, you all right?" she knelt down, helping her sit up.

"I am, just a hard fall. But my leg is busted."

"What happened?" Jade inquired.

"Hit the bar," Tori said.

"Ouch," Jade said before poking her leg.

"Yes. Ouch. So stop poking me!" Tori cried.

"Alright, alright, but we've got to get out of here somehow…"

Robbie ran towards the last place he saw on the monitor where the suspect and Cat might be. He seemed to have run into the guy before Cat was able to catch up, and had a little rally with him.

"Hey, freeze!" Robbie yelled. He shot fire and missed the guy. The guy jumped, startled by seeing Robbie and not Cat. He turned around and shot fire as well. Robbie tried dodging it, jumping away and back on the ground. He managed to fall on his good arm so no damage was done there. But, as he got up, he noticed his ribs on the other side were in pain. Then he noticed his shirt stained in deep red. Holding on to his side, he put pressure on it and continued finding Cat.

Cat finally caught up to her thug. It took them running through an entire side of the bank, but it was worth staying close to him. He seemed to be the mastermind of the entire heist.

"Freeze!" she yelled.

The guy stopped. Then he took a step forward.

"I said freeze, punk!" she yelled, gun still pointing at his back.

He stopped. Then he turned around.

The masked figure knew he was caught. He didn't even bother to run.

Cat was about to take care of the situation when Robbie came out of nowhere.

"Cat!" he yelled. He saw the suspect and decided to jump him.

"Robbie!" Cat cried. "Be careful, your arm hasn't healed yet!"

The suspect was wrestling Robbie, trying to get him off of his back. Eventually, both guys pushed each other away, and both fell to the ground. Cat put her gun down and knelt beside him.

"Are you crazy?!" she scolded him.

"Cat, no time for lecturing me of my stupidity, we've got thugs to catch," Robbie informed her. She helped him sit up and noticed he was holding something other than his gun.

"What's this?" she referred to it. He held a black article up. It was the guy's mask. Cat and Robbie turned to the suspect.

He was coughing from being pushed to the ground. Getting up, he realized he had been unmasked.

"Evan?"


	8. Lost, Broken, Confused

As the masked figure thought he was all clear, he slowly got up from his post and crept around to see where Beck went. Matching his footsteps, all that was heard was one set of stomps. In an instant, Beck jumped on the suspect and wrestled him to the ground. The guy managed to catch Beck off guard and this time pinning Beck to the floor. In the midst of this chaos, Andre was able to catch up to the guys and assist his friend.

"Hey punk, get off of my friend!" Andre screeched before grabbing the guy and letting Beck wiggle free.

Andre did a number on the guy, beating him until his knuckles were red. He even used the butt of his guns to damage his nose. But the guy didn't give up so easily. He used all his might to push Andre off of him, sending Andre to land on his back, his gun flying from his hands. The guy struggled to get up, but he dealt with the pain. He found Andre's gun and was reaching towards it.

"Freeze!" Beck yelled. During their brawl, Beck gathered enough strength of his own to ignore the pain from his fall and got up. He grabbed one of Andre's guns that dropped and pointed it at the victim.

The guy knew he was caught. He held his hands up and faced his consequences.

Andre grabbed his gun on the floor to make sure the guy wouldn't get to it. Beck went over to the guy and handcuffed him.

"Nice work, dude," Beck commended Andre.

"Nah man that was all you," Andre commented back.

"Alright, call chief. We've got one guy, who knows if they got the other two," Beck said.

"Shades to base. We've got a suspect in custody. Send some guys to the south end of the building. Beau and I are going to find the others.

After about a minute, Officer Vega and another officer were on the scene.

"Nice work, boys. Where's the others?"

"Don't know, we're going to find them," Beck said.

Somewhere from a distance, Beck and Andre indistinctly heard a sound.

"Heeeeeelp," someone was faintly yelling.

"Did you hear that, bro?" Beck asked Andre.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from over there," Andre pointed to the direction of the hallways.

"Chief –"

"Got it. Go find out what that is and where everyone else is," Officer Vega ordered.

"Yes sir. Come on," Andre and Beck ran down the corridors.

* * *

"Evan."

"Cat, it's not what you think…"

"Oh really? That my boyfriend lied to me and told me he was on a 'guys' weekend? Or that my boyfriend is a criminal?"

"Cat, I didn't know you did field work. You lied to me too."

"Are you seriously trying to put some blame on me for this? This is my job, Evan. Not a fun little hobby."

"Well this is my job too, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Why? Is Robbie more important to you again?" he grew angry.

"This isn't about Robbie," she spat.

"Of course it's not. It's about you and me. So stop letting him interfere in our lives together."

"The only thing interfering in our lives right now is that you are a criminal and I don't see any life together for us," she began to shed some tears.

"Cat, you know how jobs are. I need this money. Please," he begged.

"This is my job too, Evan. I can't let you leave," she stood her ground.

"I have to go," he mumbled before turning around. He took one step forward and she pulled her trigger.

* * *

"Hey, there's the guys! Babe!" Jade yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Oh thank God we found you two," Beck said. "What happened?"

"This idiot jerkface-"

"The same one that broke her scissors," Tori added.

"Locked us in," Jade finished.

Andre noticed Tori's busted leg.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"Now's not the time to be lovey-dovey, Andre. Can you guys help us get out?" Tori begged.

Beck took one look at the convoluted lock. "Mm... Nope. This looks like a job for Andre," Beck pulled him to the gate.

"Good thing Robbie taught me how to disarm this stuff." Andre pulled off his watch, set it on top of the lock, and worked his magic. In a matter of fifteen seconds, the lock unlatched.

"Haha, yeah!" Andre high-fived Beck.

"Nice work, 'Dre," Jade high fived him as well.

Andre dove down to aide his girlfriend.

"What happened exactly?" he asked.

"Jerkface was stealing money," Jade began.

"We managed to keep him from doing so," Tori added.

"But he pushed Tori and I in here and locked us in and escaped. She hit her leg on the bar."

"Ouch," Beck said. "Can you still walk?"

"Yeah I can, but not run. I think it's more of my shins and ankle that hurt."

Just then, a gunshot was heard throughout the building.

"Aw chizz. Who got shot this time?" Andre whined.

"I sure hope Robbie didn't do anything stupid again," Jade said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I think the shot came from the north side," Beck claimed.

Tori tried getting up, but still struggled to move any faster than a regular stroll.

"Come on, Tor. You can do it," Andre encouraged.

"Can you go any faster?" Jade held on to her other side to get her moving.

"I'm trying Jade, but it hurts real bad," Tori hid her pain.

The four stopped to examine her leg.

"Maybe you sprained it or something," Beck figured.

"Maybe," Tori agreed.

"Beck, you go on ahead. Jade and I will help Tori out and catch up to you."

"Alright. You guys cool?"

"Yeah, there's two more people out there. If that gunshot's with Cat or Robbie, there's still one guy elsewhere. Find him and take him down, babe."

He nodded, got up and ran off.

"Alright, how about we just lift Tori up and you carry her or something," Jade suggested.

"Sure, but let's wrap her foot or something. It looks like it's throbbing," Andre said.

"Give me your jacket."

Andre took off his jacket and Jade used her pair of back-up scissors to cut up a few pieces to wrap around Tori's leg.

"My jacket!" Andre whined.

"Hey, don't you want your girlfriend's leg to be ok?" Jade glared.

"Yeah… But you couldn't have just taken a sleeve?"

Andre held up the remains of the article. It was cut up to barely a rag.

"Sorry, babe. I'll get you a new one," Tori comforted him.

"Really? We're going to worry about gifts at a time like this?" Jade sarcastically remarked.

"Ok, ok. Get up. Let's go find Beck and the others."

Andre lifted Tori up and piggy backed her. The three of them continued their journey to find their friends and the last of the two suspects.

* * *

"What the hell?!"

Cat shot fire, but not at Evan. She hit the wall to the side of him to startle him.

"Evan, please don't make this as hard as it already is," she told him.  
"Would you really shoot at your own boyfriend like that?!" he yelled in anger.

"As of right now, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't date criminals," she told him.

"Cat, I need this. You know I don't have anything or anyone else."

"Evan, you had me."

"Did I really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, Cat. Just let it go," Evan told her.

"No. I won't."

"Then you leave me with no choice," he said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun of his own. He pointed it at her.

"Evan, put the gun down," Robbie managed to say while he lay restless on the ground.

"Robbie, just stop. You're helpless as it is already," Evan told him.

"No," he coughed. "I need to protect her from you."

"Right, like it worked the first time," Evan replied.

"W-what?" Cat was appalled.

"You left me with no choice," he told her.

"Freeze!" Beck came from nowhere, gun in the air. "Evan?"

"Hey Beck," Evan greeted non-chalantly.

"What's going on?" Beck was confused.

"Evan was the one who shot Robbie," Cat realized.

"He what?!" Beck was taken aback.

"He's part of the heist," Robbie managed to say.

"Ok, this is just too twisted," Beck said.

"Beck, put your gun down or I'll shoot them both," Evan said. "I mean it."

"I can't do that, man," Beck stood his ground.

"Don't test me," Even looked at Beck dead in the eyes. He pulled his trigger and shot fire. But it hit the wall beside Cat, just like she did to him moments before.

"Okay, okay! I'm putting it down," Beck said slowly stepping forward and placing his gun down. He proceeded to step back a good distance with both his hands up. "Just don't hurt them."

"Evan, why are you doing this?" Cat began to cry.

"I have to. I can't go to jail," he pleaded.

"Did I not matter one bit to you?" Cat asked.

Just then, the third and final guy who was still on the loose made it to the scene.

"Hey man, where's your mask?" the guy said.

"It doesn't matter any more, Tony."

"Aye, why don't you shoot them already so we can go?"

"Not now, cuz."

"Didn't Evan tell you his girlfriend was a police officer?" Beck informed the guy.

"That's Cat?!" The guy guessed.

"Yeah, and your asses are under arrest," Beck said.

"Shut up pretty boy or I'll kick you're ass."

"Not if I kick yours first," Beck shot back.

The two were bickering and Evan was not thrilled.

"You guys, shut the hell up or I'll shoot!" he yelled at the two.

"What are you waiting for man? Shoot them so we can leave before their team shows up."

"Evan, if you run, I'm going to follow."

"Cat, if you follow, I'm going to shoot you," Evan pleaded.

"Oh for God's sake, shoot her and let's go!" Tony yelled.

"Shut up, Tony!"

"No you shut up! My dad expects us to finish this alive so you better get your priorities straight before I clean up your mess."

Evan was pressured to shoot Cat and leave or run with his cousin and defend himself by shooting anyone who followed.

Either way, he'd hurt Cat.

"Dammit," Tony cursed before lunging forward.

Beck lunged forward too, they were aiming for his gun on the floor.

Evan turned and dropped his point from Cat, paying attention to Beck and Tony.

Tony managed to grab the gun before Beck, elbowing his stomach, Beck rolling over in pain.

"Tony, no. Let me handle it!" Evan told him.

"No, dude. You're going to wig out and I'm going to have to save us. They took Miles and I'm sure they caught Eli. We need to finish these people and just forget the money and leave."

Tony pointed his gun at Cat.

"No! Tony! Wait!"

A shot rolled out.

Someone fell over.

Blood started trickling to the ground.

"Dammit, Tony!" Evan cried.

"Who the hell shot me?!" Tony cried.

Above them, on the second story ledge, Jade stood proudly with an ankle pistol in one hand.

"That's for calling me weak. And for breaking my scissors… sweetheart," Jade smirked.

The guy buried his head in shame and collapsed on the floor in pain.

Tori smiled and high fived her partner. Jade finally got her vengeance from the Jerkface.

Beck got up from the ground and grabbed Tony. She had shot his right arm so he wouldn't shoot.

"That'll teach you to mess with my girl," Beck told the guy as he handcuffed him. "And her scissors."

From a distance, sirens were flaring, Officer Vega's crew were on the scene in a matter of seconds. Andre, Jade and Tori met them floor level as well.

The entire time, Evan and Cat stood there, staring at one another. Even when officer Vega came to take Evan in custody, his eyes never left hers. Even when her eyes were becoming puffy, she never once blinked. Not until officer Vega pulled him away and into a squad car did Cat snap back into reality. Evan was in on the heist. He was a felon after all.

"I can't believe we did it. We caught them. We caught the guys," Tori was amazed.

"Finally. Two damn months on this case, and we did it," Jade nodded in agreement.

"It's cliche but... mission accomplished, guys," Beck chuckled.

"Hey, Robbie, thanks for coming right on time again," Andre chuckled.

Cat, who was still shocked, was able to notice that Robbie was having difficulty getting up off the floor.

"Rob, you ok man?" Andre asked.

Andre and Cat knelt down to help him sit up.

"Robbie, can you hear me?" Cat softly spoke.

It wasn't until Andre noticed he was grabbing on to his rib cage that blood was dripping from his shirt.

"He's not wearing a vest. And he got shot. Beck!" Andre yelled for him to come over. Beck was the master of gun wounds.

"What's going on?" Beck saw the wound on Robbie's chest. "Damn, they barely got him. Quick, Andre call Trina. Tell her to send an ambulance." Then he turned back to Robbie. "Rob, buddy stay with us, man. Come on. Stay awake." He started slapping his cheeks.

"Robbie, please, stay with me," Cat pleaded.

Thos were the last words he heard.

She was the last face he saw before everything went black.


	9. A Boy And A Girl

**A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

"How's it looking, Doc?"

"Well Mr. Shapiro looks to be responding well to the medicine and you guys brought him here on time. I do hope he isn't the scapegoat in your next mission," Doctor Doty joked.

"Let's hope not," Jade chuckled.

"How's Tori?" Andre asked.

"Ms. Vega is fine as well. Just a minor sprain. Good thing you wrapped her ankle so it wouldn't spread."

Andre and Jade high-fived.

"Good call."

"Thanks, good makeshift cast."

"Can we visit them?" Beck asked.

"Sure. He's in the same room as last time."

"Thanks, Doctor Doty!"

They made their way to room 516 and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tori answered.

They opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey Baby, how's the leg?" Andre asked.

"It's ok. Just need to keep it iced for a few days and they gave me crutches to walk easier."

"Just take it easy for a few days, Vega. I need my partner in crime back on the field," Jade smiled.

"Hey, where's Cat?" she noticed the redhead wasn't with them.

"She uh. She'll be here later," Beck said.

"Still a bit shocked about the Evan thing?" Tori asked.

"Something like that," Jade said.

"Poor thing. Robbie will be disappointed though if he wakes up and she's not here."

"I'll bet. Has he woken up yet?" Beck asked.

"Nope. When I got here, he was sleeping."

"What was the total damage?" Jade asked.

"Two bruised ribs, but nothing broken. Someone likes him upstairs, don't you think?" Tori lightened the mood.

"Definitely. Maybe he's got some things he still needs to do," Andre suggested.

"You mean like confess his undying devotion to a little friend of ours?" Beck brought up.

They all exchanged glances.

"Can we just call out the elephant in the room already?" Jade begged out of impatience.

"Alright, alright," Andre chuckled. "But Lil' Red isn't even here. So much for that."

"She's not here because she's shaken up about all of this. I would be too if my boyfriend turned out to be the guy I was supposed to arrest." Jade glared at Beck.

"Don't worry babe, I'm a good guy," he chuckled.

"Cat's going to drop by when she's ready. She wouldn't just do that to her friend," Jade reassured them.

After a while, Cat arrived at the hospital. The guys left to do some report at the station with Trina while Jade stayed to accompany Tori and Robbie.

"Cat, you made it!" Tori smiled when their redheaded friend walked in.

"Hey, Tori. How's the leg?" she hugged her friend.

"Minor sprain but I'll be ok after all," she gave a thumbs up.

"And how's…"

"Bruised ribs, lost a couple pints of blood, but he'll be alright."

"Oh."

"He'll be fine, Kitty Cat, don't worry," Jade assured her.

"All right, well I gotta do some paperwork for Doctor Doty on Robbie and me," Tori started to get up.

"Here," Jade handed her crutches over. "You need some help with the paperwork? I remember a few things from Robbie's to fill his out."

"Actually yeah, that'd be great. It might take a while though because I need to take another x-ray and pick up some medicine."

"Eh, we've been sitting here for hours. I need to walk around," Jade said getting up. "Cat, you coming? Or do you mind watching Robbie?"

"I think I'll watch Robbie. It's my turn to stay anyways since I couldn't come earlier."

"All right, we'll be back in like an hour and a half. Probably get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Whatever you guys get, I'll have the same."

"Sure thing. See you guys in a bit."

Once Jade and Tori left, Cat sat closer to Robbie's side.

"De ja vu, huh Robbie?" she told his sleeping body. "You're such an idiot," she told him. "You were supposed to stay in the van."

She tried so hard to get mad at him, to try and hit him softly, but she couldn't. She broke down, right beside him. He may have been lying right beside her, but she felt so alone.

She cried herself to sleep, resting her head on the edge of his bed.

~.~

It wasn't until a few days later that Robbie was released from the hospital. He was wrapped in a bandage to protect his ribs and allow them to heal correctly.

He was welcomed back to the station by many familiar faces. But not the specific face he wanted to see.

"Hey man, welcome back."

"Good to have you back."

"You look good."

"Nice work, bro."

Sincere words, but it didn't matter until he saw her.

He waited all day in the lab, white noise taking over anyone who spoke to him, any monitors or machinery he had to work on, and any emotions he was feeling.

Then, at the stroke of midnight, after working to distract himself, she stepped through those doors. She spotted him in Tori's office.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You look good."

"Thanks. You too."

"I wasn't the one who got shot at… again," she shyly smiled.

Then he got to the point. "H-have you talked to him yet?"

"Y-yeah I did. He was at the holding cell for a while so chief could question him."

"I'm sorry, Cat. I know he meant a lot to you."

"I-I'm sorry too, Robbie…" she frailly replied.

"Cat, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I talked to Evan earlier."

"Yeah, I know. Did he say anything to you? Want me to teach him a lesson?"

"No, Robbie…" she stopped him from getting up. "We did talk, and we talked about everything."

"Ok?" he was unsure of where this was going.

"Robbie…" she began to tear up. Eventually, she broke down in front of him, allowing her tears to freefall down her cheeks. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but at that very second when her guilty eyes met with his pleading ones, he understood.

"Cat, you can't."

"I'm sorry Robbie."

"You're sorry? Cat, he messed you up. Hell, messed _me_ up, and you're going back to him?!"

"Robbie, he's going to change. He learned his lesson," she tried to reason.

"But he lied to you. He hurt you," he said through gritted teeth.

"I can learn to forgive him for those."

"Why the hell would you be with someone like that! Whereas you can't see that I would never lie or hurt you?!" he yelled.

"YES YOU HAVE!" Cat said at the top of her lungs. "YOU LIED AND HURT ME TOO!"

Robbie fell silent, waiting for her to explain.

"You hurt me more than Evan ever did. At least he told me he loves me," Cat mumbled. Slowly, she limped towards the door.

"I'm sorry, Robbie."

She closed the door, leaving his world colder than it ever was. In frustration and anger, he swept the papers and gadgets on the desk to the floor, banging his fists on the walls, yelling and grunting all his pain and sorrow within the confines of the boxed room.

In hysteria, he dug through the drawers, hastily looking for a particular item. And in the back of the bottom drawer, he found it. Turning around, peering through the window from the office to hers, he stared at her one last time. His true love was no longer his - or rather, she was never his to begin with. Cat was right. And Evan still won. Robbie had nothing else to live for. Cocking it, he placed the stone cold muzzle on his heated temporal lobe.

"I'm sorry, Cat." He whispered his final words. Closing his eyes, he shed a tear and pulled the trigger.

~.~

In a sudden jolt, he opened his eyes, tears already formed and falling. Robbie awoke from that lucid dream. He was drenched in sweat. Because of his weak ribs, his breathing was staggered, his mind in a haze. Did he really dream about it? Was it really too late? It wasn't until he noticed a minute later that she was there beside him fast asleep, her head resting nest to his hip.

Softly, he caressed his trembling hand over her red locks.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I love you," he whispered. It wasn't the same as saying it to her out loud, but he was desperate to hold on. He let the tears fall and stain his hospital gown. He wouldn't dare to let that dream become a reality.

"I'm not going anywhere."

After a day or two, Robbie demanded he be released because he had work to do. He hadn't told anyone about his horrid nightmare, and didn't dare to follow its events.

He arrived at the station with Andre and Beck, the guys insisted on picking him up. He was greeted with an array of familiar smiles and hello's. Just like that dream. He shook it off when he saw her with Jade, Trina and Tori in Chief's office. They all saw him and smiled. She even waved. That should account to something, he hoped.

"So, what's the aftermath?" he asked his buds.

"All the guys are in cells here. Chief wants to talk to them before sending them off for real. But they're separated," Andre said.

"Trina's doing so much paperwork, she's not even finished yet," Beck added. He picked up a huge folder and handed it to Robbie. "This is just about the Sebastian guy. Uh… Evan's uncle."

"Uncle," Robbie repeated. "So Evan and Tony are the relatives."

"Yep," Andre confirmed. "Turns out he only covered working for a maple syrup conglomerate for the past 2 years. One of the other guys, Eli, he owned the conglomerate and was already in on the heist that he let Evan's file show that he was still working. It didn't matter about the money because he's been doing side jobs and stealing since then."

"Makes you wonder what else he's been lying about," Robbie chuckled.

"Especially to Cat," Beck subtly brought it up. Although it wasn't smooth enough because it became awkward.

"How is she?" Robbie asked.

"A little bit shaken. But she's toughening it up," Andre said.

"What?"

"She's pretending not to be hurt," Beck shared.

"That's not healthy," Robbie commented.

"And you not telling Cat how you feel is healthy?" Andre quipped an eyebrow.

"I get it," Robbie said annoyed.

"Don't have to be so crabby about it," Beck kidded.

"Not now, Beck," Robbie glared.

"Anyways," Andre butted in. "I'm about to talk to Evan in the interrogation room. Robbie, you want to feed your frustration out of your worst enemy?" he suggested.

"As a matter of fact, I most certainly do."

The guys stepped into the room with a dreadful looking Evan handcuffed to the table.

"Mr. Smith. Thanks for joining us today," Andre said. He examined Evan's file once again before handing it over to Robbie. Evan looked flushed, no sleep or good done to him in the past 48 hours. He and Robbie made no eye contact yet. In fact, Robbie sat at the bench next to the door while Andre stood near Evan and did the interrogating.

"So, Evan. What were your plans exactly for the heist that night?" Andre asked.

Evan didn't speak.

"Now, we can certainly do this either way you want. I'm not going to throw out the good cop bad cop chizz with you. I'm not even going to give you the easy way hard way cliché. I'm asking you and you're going to answer," Andre demanded. These were the times when Andre was very intimidating. His usual quirky nature was over looked, and his strong physique showed he meant business.

"Other than the obvious? We were going to take some money and run."

"Run where?"

"Canada."

"Did you expect all three of you to make it?"

"We hoped."

"And what about the rest?"

"What _about_ the rest?"

"Your uncle, the other guys we caught..."

"Can't really do anything if they've been caught, right?" he smart assed Andre.

"So you would just leave everyone who's been in on this heist at the very end?" Andre questioned.

"What else could we do? Risk going back to get the others that survived?"

"If they're important to you."

"No chizz they're important."

"Then why wouldn't you go back?"

"Because we might get caught. How stupid can you be?" Evan grunted.

"Not as stupid as the one in the jumpsuit," Andre narrowed his eyes.

"Of course they were important to us, but what are you going to do? I was doing my job, and that was to finish the heist."

"Do your job and not care that other people get hurt. Some character you are," Robbie scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Evan darted his attention to the door.

Meanwhile, Jade and Cat were talking in a hallway while coming back from getting coffee in the kitchen.

"Hey Cat. You seen Andre?" Jade asked as she stirred her coffee.

"No. Actually, I was going to ask you if you knew where Robbie went. I wanted to see if he was ok," she replied.

"You seem really normal," Jade wasn't convinced.

"Thank you?" Cat giggled.

"Cat, cut the crap," Jade said. "It's me, you're best friend."

"Jade, I don't know what you're talking about," she played dumb.

Jade stopped walking and pulled Cat aside.

"This whole deal with Evan and Robbie and the heist isn't fooling anyone that you're fine with it. All the chizz aside, job aside and excuses aside, you can be honest with me. I'm your best friend and I know it's killing you."

Cat fiddled with her coffee cup for a second before facing her best friend.

"Of course it's bugging me. Evan being in on the heist, him lying to me. Robbie getting hurt again trying to save me… But what next?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know where to go with all this except dumb Evan, which I did."

"What about Robbie?"

"What _about_ Robbie? He's just a friend."

"Really? After all this?"

"Robbie's only ever showed me he was a friend. I don't know…"

"Hey girls," Beck walked up to them.

"Hey Beck, what's up?" Cat asked.

"If you see Tori or Rob, tell them the hospital needs to do a follow up on their visit sometime next week," he handed Cat an envelope of the necessary forms. He kissed Jade on the cheek and began walking the opposite direction.

"Sure. By the way, _have_ you seen Robbie?" Cat hollered before he left.

"Yeah, he's in the interrogation room with Andre."

"With who?" Jade asked her boyfriend.

"Evan I think." With that, he walked off.

"Whoa. Robbie and Evan in the same room. I gotta see this!" Jade mischievously grinned.

"No, Jade. We're not going to butt in there."

"Why not?" she whined like a child.

"Because. I don't even know if I'm ready to face either of them yet."

"But you just wanted to see Robbie a minute ago."

"Now… I don't know if I want to."

"I still think we should go and talk to them," Jade crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't know," Cat sighed. "I just don't know."

Robbie sighed and got up. He turned his body to face Evan.

"What did you say?" Evan said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me." He took a few steps forward, standing at the other end of the table.

"I heard you. But if you repeat that again I'll make sure I do more damage to that rib of yours," Evan tested him.

"You're pathetic, Evan," Robbie shook his head.

"I'm pathetic? At least I've got the balls to take freaking risks. Who's the crappy character now?" he spat.

"Then what the hell is this, dude?! You think I felt like getting shot at for fun or damaging my rib cage because I was bored?!" Robbie yelled in anger.

"Hey now, you two better calm down," Andre sternly said.

But they didn't listen.

"All the damn bullets in the world won't ever compare to what kills your freaking soul, Robbie!" Evan responded just as loud. "Stop getting angry about Cat!"

"I'm angry because you're such a huge dumbass for doing that to Cat! She doesn't deserve it! She doesn't deserve you!"

"I'm just gonna sit over there," Andre awkwardly spoke, walking to the bench where Robbie had previously sat. He knew Robbie and Evan would get at it and figured it would be healthy if the two just yelled it out.

"She doesn't deserve you either, you scared as chizz little wussy."

"Whether or not I missed my chance, at least you had a chance."

"I never had a chance with her."

"Yes you did. You had a chance to be with Cat, and you blew it. You freaking blew it! If I ever had that chance I would never hurt Cat. She's the most important person in my life."

"But you freaking did dude. You hurt her more than I did, and you did it not knowing you ever did."

"What are you talking about? I would never lay a finger on her."

"God dammit!" Evan slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Since he was handcuffed, he couldn't move. "You're the bigger dumbass for not seeing how she really felt! I may have been the one to win her over, but she was never mine to begin with. She never belonged to me, nor will she ever belong to anyone because she wants nobody but _you_."

Robbie was dumbfounded. "No," he shook his head in disbelief. "No she doesn't."

"_Really_? How stupid and blind could you be? She always talked about you, went out of her way for you and cared for you more than she ever cared for me or anyone else. What I would give to have her look at me just once the same way she looks at you."

"Whoa."

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

"So glad I convinced you to watch them behind the glass." Jade and Cat stood on the other side of the one-way mirror to the interrogation room. Yes, they heard all of that.

"This is just too much," Cat sighed, leaning against the wall, rubbing her temples.

Jade leaned against the wall, mimicking her friend. She patted Cat on the shoulder in comfort.

"You know that stupid game that the guys always play during our stake outs?" Jade brought up.

"That would you rather game?" Cat softly asked.

"Yeah."

Cat nodded.

"Remember that question Vega asked them? Always lose or never play?"

"Uh huh."

"Let me ask you this: tell that special someone you love them and risk losing them or never tell them how you feel and suffer inside?"


	10. You Got Me

"How's the paperwork coming along, Trina?" Tori asked her sister.

"Wait, where's Trina?" Jade glanced at her side of the deck, nobody sitting at the chair.

"Here!" Trina struggled to lift a heavy stack of papers, slamming them on the desk.

"Whoa baby, is that the report?" Cat went wide-eyed.

"You bet it is. Only took three grueling days, but I'm almost done."

"Almost? Seriously, it's not finished yet?" Jade questioned.

The girls stayed late in the station, using the conference room table to finish their paperwork.

"Nope."

"Well how much more do you got to do? We can help," Jade offered.

"Sure," Trina pulled out a sheet of paper. She signed and dated it, placed the paper on the top of the stack, capped her pen and placed it on the table. She looked up at the girls and smiled. "Done."

"Really? You didn't need our help then," Tori giggled.

"Done," Trina repeated. "With part one."

"What?" Jade asked dully.

"All the paperwork is finished," Trina said, "but I've got to go back and read everything to make sure it's all right. So, take a group and start reading ladies."

A murmur of groans and sighs came from the girls. They each took a pile and went to reading.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr. Smith, that's all we have for today."

"Who's that?" Tori wondered. The four girls looking up from their work.

"I think it's daddy," Trina guessed. Being the closest to the door, she tilted her chair to get a better view of the hallway. "He's taking Evan from the interrogation room back to his cell."

"I thought everyone was done for the night," Jade said.

"I guess not," Trina said. "Hey Daddy," she waved at her father after he left the holding cell. Officer Vega walked over to the conference room.

"Good evening ladies," he greeted them. "What are you girls still doing here?"

"Just finishing up the paperwork," Tori said. "Are you guys done questioning the suspects?"

Yes but we're still keeping them here over night, then in the morning, to the big house," he explained. "I'm going to head out before your mother nags me again for coming home late. You ladies have a nice evening," he kissed the top of Trina's head and waved at Tori.

"Bye Mr. Vega," Jade and Cat said.

"Bye daddy," Tori and Trina waved.

After a few minutes of lingering silence, Cat decided her focus wouldn't come back.

"Hey um, I'll be right back." She got up from her seat.

"Hey if you're going to the kitchen, you mind grabbing me a cup of coffee?" Trina asked.

"Sure."

Cat walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"Cat," Jade caught up to her. "Where you going?"

"Just wanted to take a little break," she told her.

"You weren't thinking of seeing Evan, were you?"

"Don't tell me it's a bad idea or anything. I just need to talk to him. I want answers. Please understand that."

"Just be careful," Jade told her.

"Thanks."

She walked down the corridor until she reached the cells.

There he was, sitting in a fetal position, face buried in between his knees, hands furiously grabbing his hair.

She cleared her throat.

He looked up, startled, yet relieved to see who it was.

"Cat," he got up, dusting himself off trying to look somewhat presentable.

"Hi Evan."

She grabbed the chair from a nearby desk and sat a good distance from the cell. He walked up to the bars getting as close to her as he could.

"Listen, Cat –"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because it's my job."

"No. Not the heist. Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I told you I'd stop and then I started again. I'm sorry, Cat. I really am."

She sighed deeply. "Then why date me if you knew I was a cop?"

"You told me you were just a cop. I didn't know you did field work."

"And if I told you, would you have broken up with me?"

"Would that even matter?"

"Of course it would."

"No, what I mean is, it wouldn't matter if I broke up with you or not because you never loved me, or even liked me for that matter, the same way I did," he told her. She quivered her lips, about to say something, but held back. So he continued.

"Look, I appreciate you giving me the chance to date you, but you and I both know who you would rather choose. I went for you because I thought you're amazing and beautiful. And you still are. The police thing was a bit difficult, but I got over it. I figured since my boys and I were able to get away 7 times, this 8th time would be nothing, and I'd get a nice relationship out of it too. My uncle left us in Texas, every man for himself. He didn't want to get caught, but he'd sacrifice his own nephew and son, Tony, to the feds. Tony and I promised to finish the mission together once we found out his dad got caught. I liked you Cat, that wasn't a lie. But I did have to choose my boys over you. Everyone else in my life had left, but Tony, he never did. He's my only family left."

"What would make you think I'd leave you?" Cat questioned. "We were in a relationship, Evan. And you know I'm faithful."

"You are, I know that. That's why if you left, it wouldn't hurt because you were never mine. You're faithful to that nerd, Robbie. I don't know what you see in him but your heart was the one thing I could never steal. It's why it hurt less to sneak behind your back. I'm sorry, Cat."

"Did you ever stop to think how that would affect me? Finding out your true colors?"

"Shocked, maybe. But upset, no. That's why you're not heartbroken over me. You're heartbroken over the fact that Robbie's hurt."

"Can we not talk about Robbie for one second?"

"How can we not? He was the reason for our insecurities."

"No he wasn't. Robbie's just a friend. He'll always be a friend. _I'll_ always be just a friend…"

"Cat, you ever stop to think that Robbie only put you in the friend zone because you put him in the friend zone first?"

"But how would I know I put him there? And I don't think it was intentional."

"Maybe he was thinking you're way out of his league. So he'd never have a chance with you."

"Oh…" Evan actually made sense for once and Cat was stumped.

"Look, I get it, Cat. You love him. No hard feelings. And I'm sorry for shooting him, threatening to shoot you or anything. You know I'd never shoot you."

"I'm sorry too, Evan. For not being faithful to you."

"It's alright," he sadly chuckled. "Better to have love then lost than to never have loved at all, right?"

"Right," she softly smiled.

She got up and pushed the chair in the desk.

"Good luck," she told him and headed for the door.

"Cat?" Evan called once again.

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Robbie may be smart, but he's just as afraid as you, maybe more. Don't wait for him for die before you regret not being able to tell him."

"Thanks, Evan," she genuinely smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"Goodbye, Cat."

"Goodbye, Evan."

* * *

"I would just like to thank chief officer Vega and the Central Street Division for taking on this case and making sure Los Angeles was the last place they'd ever want to be. Thank you, David."

"Thanks Mayor Garcetti. But I seriously couldn't have done it without the help of my six-sigma crew. Guys, please stand for everyone to recognize you," officer Vega ordered them.

The gang, sitting in the front row, stood up and turned around, waving at everyone in the station and accepting their applauses.

"Los Angeles will always be a bit safer with you guys around," he concluded.

The mayor of Los Angeles and the police department held a press conference to formally thank the team for completing the heist. The gang was attacked with praise and honor from much of the media, public figures and their colleagues. It was nice to be recognized.

Once the press had left, it was just another hush day in the office.

"Man, that was a very detailed dream," Andre remarked after Robbie finished describing his night at the hospital.

"Yeah, I woke up in a cold sweat. Cat was asleep in the room. It terrified me and I started crying."

"Doesn't that mean something?" Trina asked. "You know those dream interpretations?"

"Of course it does, it means Robbie's being an idiot sitting here like he always does instead of talking to Cat."

"That's a little harsh, Jade."

"Is it?" she challenged them. "He passed up so many chances before, and now that he has this other chance, Robbie's not asking it. This time he's a scared because of his dream."

"That was a nightmare," Robbie corrected her.

"Newsflash Robbie, the bigger nightmare is happening right now. You're awake. It's not lucid - it's real. What are you waiting for? Another guy to get her or to die?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about dying?" Andre said.

"You know what I mean, 'Dre," Jade said. "I know we shouldn't jump to conclusions, but if you look at Robbie's track record with Cat, he's always on the sidelines."

"She's kind of right," Trina agreed.

"I know I am. Ok? You don't have to remind me," Robbie said annoyingly.

"No need to be grumpy, Rob. If you can't handle the truth and all, then do something about it," Jade told him.

"I'm working on it."

"Are you really?" Trina quipped an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What's stopping you, bro?" Andre wondered.

"I still think that I'm not good enough for her."

"What makes you think you're not? For some sick, twisted reason Cat cares about you," Jade informed him.

"And I care about her. But I can't stand to see her hurt like this. Like what Evan did to her. I'm too afraid to hurt her."

"Then don't hurt her."

"Let's be real, Jade. Even if I'm the harmless person you've met, everyone gets hurt."

"But are you ok with being her friend for the rest of your life?"

"I'd rather be just a friend than nothing at all."

"Whatever, Robbie. Suit yourself. But don't complain if you know you can change it. Anyway, all this Dr. Phil chizz is making me hungry. Trina, want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, Jade. See ya, boys!"

Once the girls left, Andre slumped on the chair beside Robbie and they continued working.

"I never thought I'd side with him, but Evan's right. She belongs to you," he said out of the blue.

"How do you know she does?" Robbie asked.

"How do you know she doesn't?"

"I don't know…"

"Robbie, you know that game we play in our stakeouts?" Andre asked.

"Yeah."

"Remember that question Tori stumped us with?"

"Not really."

"Well she asked would you rather always lose or never play?"

"Aren't I considered in the always lose category?" Robbie joked.

"Nah, I think you haven't even stepped foot on the playing field. Think about it this way. Stop waiting for what you think would be the right time. Waiting does absolutely nothing to help. Don't wait for love. If you wait too long, someone else might steal it from you. Another Evan might take Cat away."

"But she and I are such good friends. Would I risk what we've been through for something like happiness?"

"Robbie, Love and happiness are not the same thing. Love is a risk, happiness is a choice. Which one will you choose, man?"

* * *

After a light day of fieldwork, Tori, Beck and Cat arrived back at the station.

"You know, after that heist, nothing seems exhilarating anymore," Beck chuckled.

"Just give that heist buzz some time to wear down. No one's going to do anything drastic yet."

"Tori's right. Give it a month or two, we'll have another huge case, Beck."

"I guess," he fake pouted.

"Hey babe, how was the field?" Jade said, coming out of the conference room with Trina.

"Boring," he said before kissing his girlfriend.

"Beck's just mad that the case wasn't difficult. You know how boys are," Tori laughed.

"All we did was chase a guy down Front street. He wasn't armed or anything. Just didn't want to get caught," Cat explained.

"But the car he jacked was so low on gas that he didn't even go three miles before stopping," Tori finished.

"That was the highlight of our evening," Beck said.

"Anyways, we're heading out. Tori, you want a ride to Dad's family dinner tonight."

"Sure, Tri. Thanks."

"Where are Andre and Rob?" Beck asked.

"I think he and Robbie are either still in the lab or they left. Wait, is Andre going to dinner tonight?" Trina asked her sister.

"Yeah, he's going to the house whenever he gets off because neither of us knew when we'd be done for the day."

"Cool, let's go."

"We're going to head out too," Jade said. "Cat, you coming?"

"I'm going to see if the boys are still here. My walkie-talkie was acting up earlier tonight. If not I'll leave too."

"Hey if Andre is here tell him I'm already heading to my dad's."

"Sure thing, Tori. See you guys tomorrow."

"Night, Cat."

"Bye!"

Making her way to the lab, Cat let out an exhausted sigh. She went to the office to drop off a few things and change into her civilian clothes. As she locked up the office and conference room, she heard a faint noise from down the hall. She walked over; a bit cautious because Trina and Jade said nobody would be around. The noise was coming from the lab. Strange, she thought. Robbie and Andre's lockers were empty. She was about to grab the door handle when it swung open before her.

"Ahhh!" they both screamed.

"Chizz Andre, you scared me," Cat grabbed her chest.

"For a little girl, you scared me too, Lil' Red," he chuckled, helping her up.

"What are you still doing here?"

"We were just cleaning up some equipment from that heist."

"Oh, well Tori was actually looking for you."

"Yeah, got a family dinner to go to and I'm already super late so I'll see you tomorrow, Cat. Can you tell Robbie to double lock the doors for me?"

"Robbie's still here?"

"Yeah he's inside. Bye, Red!"

"Bye, Andre!"

Cat peeped inside the lab and lo and behold, Robbie was at a monitor, the radio was on (the noise she heard) and focusing on a piece of equipment he was cleaning.

"Hey. You're here late," she said walking in. He looked up from his focus.

"Is that a surprise?" he chuckled.

"No, but you really need to get some rest."

"I'm not doing anything too strenuous, I think I'll be fine. What are you still doing here?"

"Just got back from field work, everyone left but I needed to wind down for a bit so I relaxed in the office."

"Well if you've still got some energy left in you, I've got a bunch more gadgets that need to be cleaned. Andre had to leave early so it's just me," he held out a microfiber cloth.

"Sure, I've got time," she smiled.

For a few seldom minutes, they sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company and listening the songs on the radio. They both thought things were going well until the next song that played definitely brought them back to reality.

**_I'm on a journey Yeah, I'm on a roll  
__Sometimes gotta close my eyes Just to open my soul  
__And tonight is the night…_**

"So, um. Are you ok?" he brought up.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she played dumb.

"You know with the whole Evan thing. I know people have probably brought it up a million times and I'm sorry for bringing it up again. But I just want to make sure you're ok."

"Oh. Yeah I think so," she replied softly.

"I'm sorry, Cat. I know he meant a lot to you."

"I-I'm sorry too, Robbie…" she frailly replied.

"Cat, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Then why do I feel so horrible?"

He was cut short, hitching to catch a breath. This was all too familiar. The words. The situation. He was terrified. _It's déjà vu, Robbie_, his mind told him.

"D-did you t-talk to Evan?" he was now nervous, hoping his nightmare wouldn't come true.

"Yeah, I did earlier today actually," she calmly replied.

"O-oh. W-what d-did-" he stuttered, but struggled to finish his thought.

"Robbie are you ok? You look kind of pale."

"I-I-I'm fine, Cat," he cleared his throat. "Um, what did you guys talk about?"

"Everything pretty much," she sighed.

He closed his eyes. _Please don't tell me you're getting back with him, _hethought to himself.

"Of course not. Why would I ever get back with Evan?" she replied.

Guess he didn't say that in his head.

"Oh… Um, what did you guys talk about?" A part of him wanted to know, but a part of him didn't.

"Me. Him. His past. You."

"Me?" Robbie was caught off guard.

"Evan was always jealous of you."

"You're kidding, right?" Robbie joked.

"I'm serious," she giggled. "You and I are close, but Evan thought there was more."

"Is there more?"

"I don't know…" she shrugged. "Before his 'trip', he even tried making an ultimatum. Either to stick with him and break all contact with you other than work, or he'd break up with me. I guess I didn't really need to make that decision since all of this happened, right?" she sadly chuckled.

"Right," Robbie chuckled as well. "So um, I guess you're stuck with me then," he kidded.

"Well, I wouldn't mind being stuck with you," she answered truthfully.

"What?" he was taken aback.

"Robbie, I l-… I l-… I'm such a coward," she sighed. She couldn't even get it out of her to say those words.

"You're not a coward," he told her.

"Fine, I'm scared," she said frailly.

"I'm scared too, Cat. I'm scared of you," he softly replied.

"Y-you're scared of me?"

"But…"

"There's always a 'but', isn't there?" she giggled.

"Yeah, butt…" they both chuckled. All too soon, it became serious again. "But maybe this time I'm not scared of you. I'm more scared of losing you."

He found some courage to put his gadget down and turned to face her. He grabbed a hold of her hand and continued. "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore. And I'm not going to sit around and not go for what I want. I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again."

She stared deep into his eyes. Could this be really happening? Was Robbie confessing his feelings to her? Did they really have the same feelings for one another? Instead of answering back, she decided to do something else. She picked up the equipment she was cleaning, a pair of handcuffs, and latched one side to his right wrist.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled.

Once she linked the other side to her left wrist, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, you got me," she giggled.

He looked at her, chuckling in confusion. "That I do," he smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" she smiled flirtatiously.

_Ohhh_, he said in his mind. Finally he got the hint. She loved him back and was willing to take a chance. It wasn't the most romantic setting, nor in the circumstances was this moment right, but Robbie learned that he couldn't wait for the perfect moment anymore because with Cat, any moment could be made perfect.

Starting with this one.

He smiled back, leaned in, and sealed their lips with a kiss.

**_The End_**

* * *

**Song List: 21 Guns– Green Day; Don't Charge Me For The Crime– Jonas Brothers; Guns and Rose– TI ft Pink; Too Afraid To Love You– The Black Keys; I'm Alright– Taylor Swift; Don't Wanna Be Torn– Hannah Montana; Love the Way You Lie–Eminem ft Rihanna; Lost, Broken, Confused- Mest; A Boy And A Girl- The Specktators; You Got Me– Colbie Caillat; Song on radio: Rest of My Life - Ludacris ft Usher & David Guetta. **

**A/N: We play these mind games with one another whether or not we know we're doing it. Sometimes you develop feelings for people unintentionally, other times you knew you'd fall into this game for fools from the start. Sometimes we're bold enough to admit our feelings, other times we're in denial. What if we're waiting for the other person to speak up first like Cat was with Robbie? Or what if we're Robbie, admiring from afar, always doubting that Cat would like him back? Are we going to waste our lives waiting, cowering in fear of hurt and rejection? Or will we put ourselves out there and take a risk? Say what you need to say before it's too late.**

**So with all those remarks you guys have made about Robbie and Cat's actions – how they should stop being idiots and put themselves out there and just confess how they feel – well I enjoyed you mentally slapping me in the face lol No hard feelings.**

**I'm not proud of this story. Granted, I got my message across, but there was no surprise twist. I don't know why you guys still read my stuff. It's predictable. I'm predictable. I have nothing left in me to develop anything remotely entertaining. Anyways, I'm off to my non-Victorious fics. Fret not, I'm still publishing my one-shots. As for Cabbie, I'm all dried out for now. I do have a Victorious fic that I would love to publish, but I'm not even close to finished, there's nothing interesting about it, and as much as I need to rise above it, let's just say I get how some people can get discouraged because of others. Sorry guys.**

***BIG NEWS* I am happy to announce that I am collaborating with Jmags-WriterOfAwesomeness ;D She and I are writing a story called "Where's Robbie". It's basically a branch-off of Wanko's Warehouse. What if Robbie didn't escape from the thieves? I haven't uploaded it yet, but I know she has on her account so when you get the chance, go check it out!**

**Wherever you're spending your summer, hope you have fun! And I hope your weather is a great as California's ;)**

**-AM**


End file.
